Oh My Wish!¡!
by Nia-sama
Summary: La vida de Camus da un giro completo cuando un Santo llamado Milo llega a su vida!¡! ...NO abandonada, sólo que su autora es muy lenta...
1. Pide un Deseo!¡!

**Introducción**

Su nombre es Camus du Aquarius, es un joven de 20 años con un pasado interesante, y cuyo futuro será aún más. Su padre fue francés y su madre griega. Ella murió cuando Camus tenía 7 años; un año después su padre se casó de nuevo con Natassha, una mujer rusa que también era viuda y tenía un hijo, Hyoga, de 3 años de edad. Eran muy parecidos, pues Hyoga era mitad japonés y nunca tuvo muchos amigos. Ambos tenían un carácter sereno, aunque el pequeño era un poco más abierto, pero se llevaban bien, pues viajaban mucho como familia y sólo se tenían el uno al otro. Hyoga veía a Camus como un ejemplo a seguir, y éste lo protegía, pero solamente cuando era necesario. Sus padres murieron en un naufragio, así que con 15 y 9 años, se instalaron en Atenas, Grecia, donde su padre había dispuesto su herencia. Cinco años han pasado desde entonces, Hyoga decidió estudiar la secundaria en Japón, pues sentía que debía encontrarse a sí mismo e independizarse de su hermano; Camus estudia medicina en Atenas y ya empezó a hacer prácticas. A pesar de ser muy serio, se hizo de dos buenos amigos, quienes difícilmente ganaron su confianza y que conoce desde la preparatoria. Uno de ellos es Mu Rasgotra, quien vino desde una remota región de India para cumplir su sueño, y con quien Camus planea fundar una clínica para los más necesitados. Su otro amigo es Aioria Vardalos, quien, aunque no atiende personas pues estudia veterinaria en la misma universidad, entiende el hermetismo sentimental de Camus, pues él perdió a su hermano y sabe que es difícil hablar sobre eso. Ambos intentan encontrar pareja a nuestro protagonista, pues sienten que si encuentra el amor olvidará todo el sufrimiento por el que ha pasado. Y así empieza la historia del mejor deseo que Camus podría haber pedido.

**Capítulo 1**

-** Joven Camus, necesito hablar con usted. - **lo detuvo cuando pasó por su escritorio y se puso de pie.

-** Si, Maestro Shion. –** con semblante inexpresivo se acercó al único maestro a quien realmente admiraba.

**- ¿Entiende por qué su último ensayo no obtuvo una nota tan alta como las que acostumbra?**

**- La verdad no, Maestro.**

**- Si lo abre de nuevo observará que subrayé la frase: "La muerte es el final del ciclo biológico", la cual también hace referencia al título que eligió.**

**- Así es¿qué quiere decir con eso?**

**- Esta es la clase de Ética Médica, no necesito que me escriba lo que aprende en otras clases.**

**- Lo siento Maestro Shion, pero usted nos pidió que escribiéramos sobre lo que la vida significa para nosotros, y fue lo que hice.**

**- ¿En verdad es eso lo que piensa sobre la vida, joven Camus?**

**- Yo…**

**- ¿Es que acaso notiene sentimientos hacia alguien?**

**- …**

**- Y no me refiero a alguna pareja, sino a algún familiar, algún amigo. Lo he visto en el hospital en el corredor pediátrico, es como si los niños deshicieran ese caparazón que lo cubre.**

**- OnO…** - estas palabras le sorprendieron enormemente, pues era algo similar a lo que le decían Aioria y Mu, pero nunca pensó que un maestro, alguien ajeno a su vida, le diría algo así.

-** Sé que esta semana tiene exámenes, así que le doy oportunidad después de las vacaciones de primavera para entregarme otro ensayo, y quiero que escriba lo que siente, no lo que piensa.** – dijo firmemente antes de volver a tomar asiento y seguir ordenando sus papeles.

**- … Gracias, Maestro Shion. – **guardó el ensayo en su carpeta y salió del salón, pero no se dio cuenta de la sonrisa que su reacción causó en su profesor.

Caminaba por los pasillos pensando en las palabras del joven pero inteligente Maestro Shion. Claro que amaba a otras personas, estaba su hermano Hyoga, sus amigos Aioria y Mu, con quienes talvez no se abría mucho, pero eran las personas en quienes más confiaba. ¿Pero por qué no podía escribir sobre eso? Desde hacía tiempo que sentía que algo le faltaba, pero su sueño de ayudar a otras personas lograba llenarlo… por unos momentos. Decidió dejar el asunto por un rato, pues ya se le hacía tarde para sus rondas en el hospital. Llegó a los vestidores, se cambió y fue directo a la estación de enfermeras del corredor pediátrico para tomar la lista de los pacientes.

**- Camus, llegas justo a tiempo.**

**- Hola Mu, lo que pasa es que el Maestro Shion me entretuvo.**

**- ¿En serio¿Y qué te dijo? **– preguntó mientras caminaban al primer cuarto.

**- … Nada importante, sólo tengo que corregir un ensayo. **– se sorprendió por el entusiasmo de su amigo, pero recordó que Mu se llevaba muy bien con el Maestro pues son de la misma región de India – **Qué bueno que Aioria no está, por que con esa reacción hacia el Maestro, ya estaría ideando algún plan para que salieran juntos ¬¬.**

**- Lo sé,unu no se si reír o llorar. Debería encontrar alguien para él antes de estar buscando pareja para nosotros.**

**- Al menos ya se rindió conmigo.**

**- Eso crees tú. ¬u¬**

**- Mmm… ¬¬**

La tarde transcurrió sin novedades, al caer la noche ambos jóvenes se despidieron y se dirigieron a sus respectivos hogares. Camus decidió caminar y así pensar mejor sobre lo que escribiría en su nuevo ensayo. Como todas las noches desde hacía unos cuantos días, sintió que alguien lo seguía, se giraba para ver quién era, pero nunca veía a nadie. Por alguna extraña razón no se sentía amenazado, así que empezó a acostumbrarse a su presencia. "_Tal vez es mi ángel guardián",_ se decía a sí mismo en tono de broma.

_"No puedo creer que lo esté haciendo otra vez. Pero es tan hermoso… ¿Pero que estoy pensando¡Debo concentrarme en mi misión! De nuevo trae esos pantalones negros… ¡No! No puedo seguir así, tengo que encontrarlo rápido por que si no lo hago… ¡Ay no¿A dónde se fue?"_

Camus se detuvo en una esquina para esperar el cambio de semáforo, había pocos autos, pero ya era tarde y nunca se sabe qué loco puedes encontrar manejando. Cruzó la calle, pero al llegar al otro lado algo le hizo voltear.

_"¡Ahí está! Oh oh… ¿por qué esta mirando para acá? Mmmm… ¿qué es esa luz?..."_

**- ¡CUIDADO!**

Camus corrió a toda velocidad para mover de la calle a la persona que estaba de pie a la mitad de ésta. Lo empujó y ambos rodaron hasta la acera. Se levantó rápidamente para intentar reclamarle al conductor, pero éste ya había dado a la fuga.

**- ¡Idiota! Pero qué imbécil¿cómo no pudo ver a alguien con esas luces? ÒnÓ... ¿estás bien? Ó-Ò **– preguntó cambiando su rostro rápidamente.

**- ¿Pero qué… . ? OoO tú…** - preguntó totalmente asombrado la persona que acababa de salvar Camus, un joven con extrañas ropas griegas antiguas y negras.

**- ¿Te duele algo?...** – preguntó mientras revisaba sus brazos y su cabeza – parece que no tienes nada grave, sólo unos cuantos rasguños. Deberías tener más cuidado¿qué hacías en medio de la calle?

**- Eto…OoO**

**- Bueno, no importa, si te duele algo deberías ir con algún médico.** – se puso de pie y empezó a caminar hacia el otro lado de la calle como si nada hubiera pasado.

**- ¿Eh?... ¡Oye¡Espera!...** – el joven se paró y corrió para alcanzar a Camus al otro lado, esta vez, viendo que ninguna extraña luz pasara.

**- ¿Mm¿Qué quieres?** – preguntó con su inexpresivo rostro de siempre.

**- Es que yo… -** tener a Camus en frente lo ponía muy nervioso.

**- No tienes por qué agradecerme, es algo así como mi trabajo.**

**- No, es que no entiendes, yo…**_"Demonios, realmente es hermoso"_

**- Oye, tengo algo de prisa así que…**

**- ¿Eres un humano? –** _"¡Idota!Eso es obvio"_

**- OnÔ Hasta donde yo sé… ¿por qué?**

**- Por que… por que… como me salvaste la vida¡puedo cumplirte un deseo!**

**- Ah… pues, creo que seguiré mi camino…** _"Qué bueno que vivo cerca"_- continuó caminando y una solo idea vino a su cabeza: _"Loco…"_

**- ¡Espera!** – empezó a seguirlo – **Sé que es algo difícil de creer¡pero es verdad!**

**- Mira, no sé quién eres, pero déjame en paz**. – llegó a su casa y se detuvo en la reja.

**- ¡En verdad puedo cumplir cualquier deseo que pidas!**

**- Si, ajá…** - abrió la reja y la cerró sin dejar pasar al extraño.

**- Te lo probaré ÒuÓ.**

**- Adelante.-** de repente el joven fue rodeado de una extraña aura dorada, y de un salto pasó la reja de 3 metros.

**- OoOU Pe-pero… ¿cómo hiciste eso?**

**- Te lo dije –u–**

**-… -o-U Eso no prueba nada.**

**- ¿QUÉ? OnO – **Camus empezó a caminar por el jardín frontal y abrió la puerta de la casa - ¿Es que no me viste o qué? ÒnÓ

**- Cualquier persona entrenada puede hacer eso --**

**- ÒnÓ …¡Te digo que pidas un deseo y te lo cumpliré!**

**- No sigas por favor, vete.** – entró a la casa y cerró la puerta, pero cuando dio la vuelta…

**- ¡No me iré hasta que pidas un maldito deseo! ÒnÓ**

**- ¿QUÉ¿Cómo hiciste eso? OoOU**

**- Pide lo que quieras, hasta puedes pedir lo que ustedes llaman dinero…**

**- ¡No sé qué quieres pero quiero que te vayas! ÒoÓ**

**- ¡Ya te dije que no me iré hasta que pidas un deseo! ÒnÓ**

**- ¡Pues yo no necesito nada¡Si deseo algo simplemente trabajo duro para lograrlo!**

**- ¡Ah¡Ya sé lo que necesitas! Quieres una novia que calme tu mal carácter ¿verdad? °u**

**- ¡Qué yo no nece… O.O Ah… con que una novia ÒuÓ… ¡Sal de dónde quiera que estés Aioria¡Ya te descubrí!**

**- ¿Qué es un Aioria? OoÔ**

**- Me las vas a pagar Aioria… ¿Y tú cómo te llamas?**

**- Milo… OnO**

**- En todo caso, ya descubrí su jueguito, así que ya puedes irte Milo. No sé cuánto te haya pagado Aioria, pero puedes decirle que su broma no funcionó.**

**- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando¡Ya te dije que no estoy jugando! En verdad puedes desear lo que sea.**

**- Está bien, veamos que tanto te pagó Aioria… ¿entonces puedo pedir lo que yo quiera? ÒuÓ**

**- Así es -u-**

**- Entonces… deseo que te quedes conmigo para siempre.**

**- OnO**

**- ¡Ja! Ya lo sabía, así que si ahora me haces el favor de irte…**

**- De acuerdo.**

**- ¿De acuerdo? O.o**

**- Sí, cumpliré tu deseo, me quedaré contigo para siempre. **– Milo comenzó a brillar de nuevo, pero con más intensidad, cerró sus ojos, levitó unos centímetros y un fuerte viento empezó a recorrer la casa.

**- ¿Pero qué demonios está pasando?** – se cubrió de la intensa luz y del viento que duraron unos segundo más, al terminar, Milo abrió lentamente sus ojos y observó fijamente a Camus, quién aún no salía de su sorpresa.

**- OoO**

**- ¡Listo! OuO**

**- ¿Q-Qué rayos está pasando? OoO!**


	2. Quédate conmigo

**Capítulo 2**

La mañana se erguía cálida y brillante para dar los buenos días a los habitantes de Atenas. La luz entraba por las ventanas de los durmientes, quienes despertaban tranquilamente para empezar un nuevo día… excepto quienes no tuvieron una buena noche.

-** ¡AH! OnO… ¿Qué? Pero… ya es de día… ¿acaso fue un sueño?** – Camus se levantó y buscó por su cuarto la causa de su mal dormir, pero todo estaba igual que siempre – **Debió ser un sueño… creo… espero…**

Aún recordando las escenas del día anterior, a su guapo… es decir, extraño visitante¿quien le cumplió un deseo? No importaba, pero, si no fue un sueño¿dónde estaba? No debía tomarle mucha importancia, tenía de prepararse para ir al hospital, pues aunque fuera sábado, quedó con Mu de completar las horas de la semana que no pudieron cumplir por estudiar para los exámenes…

_"¿En verdad habrá desaparecido?"_.

Entró a la regadera y decidió relajarse y olvidarse del pequeño incidente, estaba pasando tanto tiempo solo que ya empezaba a imaginarse personas que se quedarían con él para siempre… ¿o no?...

**- ¡HOLA! nOn**

**- ¡AHHHHHHHH¡PE-PERO QUÉ HACES AQUÍ! OoO!**

**- Vine a darte los buenos días nun**

**- ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ! òoó**- lo empujó fuera del baño

**- OnO ¿Pero ahora qué hice?** – preguntó inocentemente, pues en verdad no entendía por qué no podía entrar y saludarlo.

**- ¡Espera afuera hasta que termine de bañarme!** – pasaron unos segundos, y entreabrió la puerta sólo para ver lo que temía, Él seguía esperándolo del otro lado de la puerta… con su bella sonrisa. – **No quise decir exactamente AHÍ, puedes esperar en otra parte de la casa. ónò**

**- Está bien, como quieras… de todas formas es aburrido ver esa puerta blanca.**

Camus siguió su baño pensando en qué estaba sucediendo. Estas cosas nunca le pasaban a él, siempre pensó que su vida tranquila fue la que le tocó vivir, y que si tendría emociones fuertes serían en un futuro muy lejano. Ahora, de repente, tenía a… Milo en su casa, pero ¿por qué?

Terminó de vestirse y salió en busca de su nuevo inquilino, entraba a todas las habitaciones con miedo, esperando ver una escena extraña, pero simplemente lo encontró recargado en la puerta que daba al jardín, con una tierna mirada que se perdía en las flores. Esta imagen lleno de una paz inexplicable a Camus, quien no sintió como se formaba un rubor en sus mejillas.

**- ¡Hola¿Ya terminaste?**

**- ¿Eh?... Ah, sí…** - se dio cuenta del rubor e intentó pensar en otra cosa, pero con Él en frente, no había mucho por hacer. – **Yo… te estaba buscando… 9n9**

**- ¿En serio¡Dime en qué puedo ayudarte! **– dijo acercándose como volando bajo, lo que sorprendió (de nuevo) a Camus.

-** Ah… pues, siéntate.** – Él muy obediente se sentó… en el piso, por lo que Camus, resignado, tomó lugar enfrente. Lo observó fijamente… a sus bellos ojos azules… y simplemente formuló su pregunta - **¿Qué eres? Ono?**

**- O.O … Soy Milo**

**- -n-… Sé que te llamas Milo, pero ¿qué eres¿cómo hiciste lo de anoche¿cómo puedes volar¿y qué haces aquí?**

**- ÓuÒ … Pues verás, es algo difícil de explicar…**

**- En estos momentos te creería cualquier cosa.**

**- Bueno, verás, soy… una clase de espíritu…**

**- ¿Eres un ángel? Ono**

**- ¿Un ángel¡No¡Por favor! Yo sí tengo sexo.**

**- ¿Cómo? OnO**

**- Sí, los ángeles son seres asexuales. yo soy hombre, como las goddesses que son mujeres.**

**- Ah… o.O**

**- Los espíritus como yo preferimos que nos digan santos o caballeros. Mi nombre completo es Milo de Escorpión, y mi fuerza proviene de esa constelación. non**

**- Oh…¿y de dónde eres?**

**- ¿De dónde soy¿Qué dónde vivo? OnO! Ah, pues… en el Olimpo óuòU**

**- ¿En el Olimpo¿eres un dios o algo así? OoO**

**- ¡No¿Cómo crees? o Yo sólo los sirvo y protejo, cosas así.**

**- ¿Y de quién eres… caballero? O-O**

**- ¿De qué Dios? Pues, este… soy independiente… 9n9U**

**- ¿Independiente? O.o**

**- Así es, trabajo por horas… JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA… nOnU**

**- O.oU**

**- nOn… ¬¬U**

**- Está bien¿entonces qué haces aquí en la tierra?**

**- Vine en una misión de búsqueda, tengo que encontrar al hermano de un dios òuó.**

**- ¿Desapareció?**

**- Más bien, como que huyó, pero nadie sabe por qué ni dónde está. **_"Qué bueno que no preguntó de quién es hermano ¬¬"_ La última vez que se supo de él estaba en la zona neutral, es decir, la Tierra, para establecer una tregua con el capitán de las fuerzas enemigas de su hermano.

**- Comprendo, pero aún hay algo que no entiendo de tu historia… 9n9?**

**- ¿Y qué es?** _"¡Ay no¡que no me pregunte para quién trabajo!"_

**- ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi casa? ¬-¬**

**- ¿Cómo que qué estoy haciendo¡Pues cumpliendo tu deseo! 9u9**

**- ¿Deseo¿Cuál deseo? O.o?**

**- Tú deseaste que me quedara contigo para siempre**

**- ¿QUÉ YO QUÉ? OnO ¿En verdad pedí eso? OoO**

**- ¡Claro¡Pero qué memoria! Recuerda que salvaste mi vida, y por ley debo cumplirte un deseo en agradecimiento. °u**

**- Entonces¿te quedarás conmigo? OnO…**

**- … para siempre -**

**- … aquí…**

**- Sip… nUn**

**- OnO!**

**- nUn**

**- ¿Y qué no tienes que buscar a alguien? ¬-¬**

**-Neee... no hay problema, puedo buscarlo y estar contigo a la vez. °u°**

**- Ah…Bueno, puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras.**

**- ¿Entonces no soy una molestia? Por que algo me decía que sí.**

**- Onó… No, de todos modos esta casa es muy grande… y no me molestaría algo de compañía.**

**- ¿Lo dices en serio? u**

**- Claro, supongo que sólo tendré que acostumbrarme a tus "poderes"… °u° **- se levantó y fue hacia la cocina.

**- OuO ¡SI¿A dónde vas¿Vas a la escuela? **– lo siguió y tomó unos libros sobre la mesa de la cocina, los miraba curioso, algo que hizo algo de gracia a Camus.

**- No, hoy no tengo clases.**

**- Entonces irás al hospital.**

**- Sí, iré todo el día al hospital.**

**- ¡Vaya! Sítrabajas mucho, Camus.**

**- Supongo… ¡Un momento¡yo no te he dicho mi nombre aún! ÒnÓ**

**- OnOU ¿Ah no?…**

**- ¡NO¿Y cómo sabes que trabajo en un hospital? ÒnÓ**

**- Ah… este… yo… 6n6U**

**- ¡AH¡Eras tú quién me seguía por las noches! ÒoÓ**

**- Mmm… s-i-nooo¿por qué piensas eso? 9o9U ¡Mira un jardín!**

**- ¡Hey¡Regresa! ÒoÓ**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hola! Este es el segundo fic que escribo de mi pareja yaoi favorita. Habrás otras, no se preocupen. Hice como un revoltijo de los argumentos de varias series que me gustan, quedo algo medioraro pero ojala les haga reir aunque sea un poco. Por cierto, yo me imagino a Milo vestido como Yue de Card Captor Sakura, pero en tonos negros y azules, no se por qué. En fin, si les gusta, dejen su review, si no, también!.


	3. Yo te quiero ayudar!¡!

**Capítulo 3**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**- No. ¬n¬**

**- ¡Por favor! ÓoÒ**

**- Que no. ¬n¬**

**- ¡Por favooooor! ÓoÒ es parte del deseo.**

**- ¿Estar conmigo todo el tiempo? ¬o¬?**

**- … si… 9n9**

**- ¬n¬U**

**- ¡Por favor! Te juro que no te causaré ningún problema ÓnÒ**

**- ÔnO No lo sé.**

**- Dices que te encargas de los niños ¿no? Puedo jugar con ellos mientras tú te encargas de lo demás.**

**- ¬n¬U** _"¿Por qué presiento que me arrepentiré?"_ **Está bien… ¬o¬**

**- ¡Sí! nUn ¡Voy a pasar el día con Camus!**

**- Pero debes cambiarte de ropa ÒoÓ y no puedes usar tus… poderes.**

**- Cosmos.**

**- Lo que sea. ¿De acuerdo?**

**- Lo que tú digas.** – de nuevo, un aura dorada lo cubría y sus ropas negras se transformaron en un pantalón negro y una camisa azul como su cabellera, algo holgada, de maga larga y con cuello "V". Esto sorprendió a Camus, pero no tanto el acto en sí, sino porque pudo ver el cuerpo de Milo.

**- ¿Ya terminaste? 9/9**

**- Sí, ya podemos irnos. °u°**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

El camino al hospital universitario fue algo silencioso, sólo interrumpido por alguna pregunta como "_¿Qué es eso?_" por parte de Milo. Éste le explicó a Camus que aunque ya había estado en la Tierra varias veces, desconocía muchas cosas de la misma. Camus estaba intrigado por su acompañante, cada vez que preguntaba algo mostraba una gran inocencia, pero su rasgos parecían lo opuesto, era tan… sexy. Y su eterna sonrisa que hipnotizaba a Camus, y que hacían juego con esos tiernos labios… ¿En verdad se quedaría para siempre con él? En ese caso¿qué relación ha entre ellos? Ciertamente nunca se había enamorado y sus relaciones eran muy pasajeras. Su madre le dijo que el amor se da entre personas, no necesariamente entre un hombre y una mujer, por lo que el hecho que Milo fuera hombre no era problema. ¡Un momento¡Ya estaba pensando como si Milo fuera su pareja¿O lo era? Estas interrogantes fueron desapareciendo mientras se aproximaban al hospital, pues ahora había otras. ¿Qué les diría a los demás? Sabía que podía hacerlo pasar por voluntario para que lo dejaran pasar, pero ¿Mu y Aioria? No podía simplemente decirles la verdad¿o sí¡Claro que no! Lo clasificarían como loco, sin mencionar que no le creerían.

**- ¿Es aquí? **– sacando de sus pensamientos a Camus.

**- ¿Qué? Ah, sí, vamos primero a recepción.** – fue cuando se dio cuenta que Milo era objeto de miradas, tanto de mujeres como de hombres, lo que lo hizo sentir celoso e instintivamente se acercó más a él, logrando que algunos desviaran su mirada.

Estaba tan concentrado en no permitir que se le acercaran a Milo que se olvidó de detenerse en la recepción.

**- ¡Joven Camus! –** dijo la enfermera detrás del mostrador, alcanzándolos antes de que subieran al elevador.

**- ¿Mh? Señorita Amaleas¿qué sucede? O-O** – también Milo volteó

**- ¿Quién es el otro joven que lo acompaña?**

**- ¡Lo olvidé! Lo siento, es… un vecino mío que viene de voluntario con los niños. 9o9U**

**- En ese caso **– sacando unas hojas – **tendrá que darme su nombre.**

**- ¿Darle mi nombre? O.o¿y luego cómo me llamaría?**

**- … O.O… Jajaja, su amigo es muy gracioso, joven Camus °u°**

**- Eh… si, mucho ¬¬U**

**- No entiendo ¿O.O?**

**- No se preocupe, sólo lo escribiré °u°.**

**- ¡Ah bueno! Me llamo Milo.**

**- ¿Y su apellido?**

**- Escorpio **– respondió rápidamente Camus quien ya se estaba desesperando – **Si nos disculpa, ya vamos tarde, que tenga buenos días señorita Amalias.**

**Igualmente, joven Camus, joven Milo. **– lanzó una mirada coqueta a este último pero ni por enterado solamente le devolvió la sonrisa.

**- °u°**

**- Vámonos, Milo ¬n¬**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Al llegar al corredor pediátrico, Camus se fue a cambiar y le pidió a Milo que lo esperara en la sala. Al regresar de los vestidores, no encontró al caballero, por lo que visiblemente preocupado, empezó a buscarlo, pero alguien se lo impidió.

**- ¡Señor Camus! Veo que por fin decidió acompañarnos**

**- ¡Maestro Dohko! O-O Sé que llego tarde pero…**

**- En la medicina unos minutos tarde pueden ser la diferencia, por suerte el Señor Mu llegó antes y ya empezó las rondas.**

**- En verdad lo siento, no volverá a pasar.**

El maestro pasó a su lado, su rostro era tranquilo, pero eso sólo incrementaba la ilusión de enfado. Él es el encargado de los practicantes en el área pediátrica, y es conocido por ser estricto, pero excelente en su trabajo. De la misma generación que el Maestro Shion, es difícil imaginarlos como mejores amigos. Camus al enterarse que Mu ya había empezado los chequeos decidió continuar con la búsqueda de Milo, pero de nuevo su intento fue frustrado.

**- ¡Camus¡Qué gusto verte!**

**- ¡Mu! Disculpa por dejarte los chequeos a ti solo, pero debo hacer algo antes y…**

**- Oye, pero que bien te lo tenías guardado… ¬u¬**

**- ¿A qué te refieres? Ono**

**- A lo tuyo con Milo, por supuesto.**

**- ¡Milo¿Pero cómo sabes lo de…? OoO!**

**- ¡Mu¿Dónde pongo esto¡Camus! Disculpa por haberme movido de la sala, pero Mu necesitaba ayuda OuO **– sujetaba una bandeja con varias agujas y unas cuantas bolitas de algodón.

**- Y te lo agradezco mucho, Milo. Eres muy bueno con los niños, de seguro serás un gran voluntario.**

**- ¿Pe-pero pero pero… OoO?**

**- ¿Cómo nos conocimos? Pues verás…**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_**- ¡Disculpen¿Hay alguna enfermera que me pueda ayudar?** – preguntó Mu en el mostrador junto a la sala, pero al parecer no había nadie – **Bueno… supongo que algún día tendría que hacerlo sólo…** "Camus me las pagará por llegar tarde de nuevo _ònó_" – cuando dio la vuelta, un frasco cayó de la bandeja en sus manos, y aunque no se rompió, sí rodó lejitos..._

_**- ¡Disculpa! Se te cayó esto** – Milo se levantó y alcanzó a Mu para regresarle el frasco._

**_- ¡Muchas gracias, qué amable! No me di cuenta, y de todos modos no podría agacharme _ónòU**_– refiriéndose a la bandeja completamente llena. - **¿Vienes de visita?**_

_**- No, vengo como… ¿cómo dijo Camus¡Ah sí! Vengo como voluntario. °u°**_

_**- ¿Camus¿Lo conoces? O.o?**_

_**- Sí, él me dejó acompañarlo, y para no molestarlo, le prometí que le ayudaría con los niños. Además sería muy aburrido esperarlo todo el día en la casa.**_

_**- ¿En la casa dijiste? OoO ¿Cómo es eso?**_

**_- Pueses que vivimos juntos desde ayer en la noche._ °u°**

_**- OoO ¿Entonces ustedes son…?**_

_**- Disculpen¿alguien nos llamó hace poco?** – preguntó una enfermera llegando del cuarto de atrás del mostrador, y observando no precisamente al joven médico._

_**- ¿Eh? No importa, gracias de todos modos. Disculpa¿cómo te llamas?** – se dirigió de nuevo al guapo "voluntario"._

_**- Soy Milo de Escorpio, mucho gusto. **_

_**Mi nombre es Mu de Aries. Oye, ya que eres voluntario¿te molestaría acompañarme con los niños? "¬u¬" - **(n/a: plan con maña)_

**_- Pues… _ono**

_**- No te preocupes por Camus, él es mi compañero en las rondas y de seguro nos alcanzará más tarde.**_

**_- En ese caso, está bien _°v°_. ¿Qué tengo que hacer? _**_– ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia los cuartos._

_**- No te preocupes por eso, te lo diré más tarde. Cuéntame¿tú y Camus se conocen desde hace mucho?**_

**_- Pues… _9n9_ más o menos…_**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-** Con que necesitabas ayuda ¬¬U…**

**- Sabes que no me gusta hacer las rondas solo 9u9**

**- ¬¬U**

**- Además, Milo es igual de bueno con los niños que tú.**

**- ¿ah sí? O-O – preguntando al halagado**

**- Pues sólo por que el joven Mu es muy hábil.** - esto hizo sentir un poco celoso a Camus.

**- Muchas gracias, pero puedes llamarme Mu, cualquier AMIGO de Camus es mío también¿no es así, Camus? ¬u¬**

**- ònô claro…**

**- Debo pasar estos datos al registro** – tomó la bandeja de las manos de Milo – **Los dejo solos, espero que nos puedas acompañar al almuerzo Milo, pues Aioria, un muy buen amigo nuestro ¬u¬ nos acompañará también.**

**- OnO! **_"¡Nooooooooooooooooooo! "_

**- ¡Claro! Muchas gracias por invitarme** - le respondió y Mu se dirigió al mostrador. – **Mu es un joven muy amable, me alegro que sea tu amigo.**

**- TnT… Sí, yo también ò-ó. Bueno, ahora debo seguir con las demás habitaciones, así que ahora vendrás conmigo -n-.**

**- Lo que tu digas °u°**

**- Vamos, es por acá.**

**- Pero¿no se supone que debo jugar con los niños? Mu dijo que los voluntarios también hacemos eso.**

**- Si, pero no quiero… prefiero que estés conmigo -/-… se te puede olvidar que no debes utilizar tu cosmos y puedes causar problemas 9/9.**

**- O-O… n.n**

Ahora Milo cargaba los utensilios que Camus necesitaba y apuntaba lo que le pedía. No era exactamente algo que le divirtiera, pero el sólo hecho de estar junto a él, ver cómo le sonreía a los niños asegurándoles que no dolería y la dedicación que ponía a su trabajo eran suficientes para hacerlo sentir feliz.

Para Camus no era tan diferente. Aparte de Mu, consideraba a los demás compañeros unos torpes e inútiles médicos, y prefería trabajar solo. Pero la presencia de Milo no le incomodaba, hasta le parecía tranquilizadora. Además, era cierto lo que le dijo Mu, pues distraía a los niños de las inyecciones haciéndoles muecas graciosas, y que de paso también divertían al médico (claro que no lo demostraba).

Los niños notaban cómo su doctor se le quedaba viendo al "nuevo", y algunos preguntaban qué relación tenían, pero lo único que obtenían era la rotunda frase de _"sólo amigos"_ por parte de Camus. La mayoría se conformaba con esto, pero unas pocas niñas le susurraban frases a Camus como _"tienes buen gusto"o "escogiste bien"_. Sobra decir que lo hacían sonrojar, lo que solamente corroboraba la teoría de las pequeñas.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ey! en esta ocasión solo hay uno por que si no me los acabo y necesito tiempo para terminarlo bien. No se desesperene, que subire uno cada semana y tengo pa un buen, ademas que mi hermana hizo unos drabbles que ire alternando dentro de poco.

Ojala les este gustando y se diviertan como yo, bai!


	4. ¡Chocolate!

**Capítulo 4**

**¡Chocolate!**

Llegó el mediodía, y para suerte de Camus, Mu tuvo que peder su hora de comer, pues el Maestro Shion le pidió ayuda. Y Aioria le mandó un mensaje a su celular diciéndole que tenía examen el lunes e iría a la biblioteca a estudiar. Así que nuestro héroe compró almuerzo para dos personas y, a pesar de una que otra mirada extraña por parte del resto del personal, llevó a Milo a comer al jardín. Como le molestaba que se les quedaran viendo, o más bien que miraran a Milo. Lo guió hasta una parte casi perdida del laberinto que tenían como jardín en el área psiquiátrica. Cuando tomaba un descanso para comer, pues no lo hacía seguido, y ninguno de sus amigos lo podían acompañar, iba a ese lugar, pues le gustaba estar alejado del bullicio del hospital. Era un espacio cuadrado, con enredaderas, una que otra planta, una banca y una fuente descompuesta al centro, cuya figura era una mujer con un ánfora por donde se supone saldría el agua.

- **Nunca me imaginé que habría un lugar así en un hospital.** – dijo Milo al observar el bello paraje.

- **Yo tampoco, di con este sitio casi por accidente, mientras perseguía a un niño que escapó.** – colocó la bandeja con la comida en la banca, y se iba a sentar, pero…

- **Esta fuente…** - se acercó a ella con una mirada triste y postró su mano en ella, lo que llamó la atención de Camus – **está triste, por que le falta lo más importante, se siente sola… **

- **… una vez intenté arreglarla, pero no tiene nada roto, simplemente parece que el agua no llega hasta aquí.**

Milo cerró sus ojos, y al mover su mano, su cosmos dorado rodeó la fuente de piedra. Se escuchó un fuerte y extraño ruido proveniente del suelo que salió por el ánfora. Seguido de esto, un chorro de agua cristalina surgió y la fuente se limpió, pasando de un color gris a uno casi blanco.

- **¿Cómo hiciste eso?**

- **Recuerda que escorpión es una constelación que está conectada con el agua, por lo que ésta me obedece y también me da fuerzas cuando la necesito.**

**- … otra cosa que no conozco sobre ti.**

**- Yo tampoco sé mucho sobre ti, pero tenemos mucho tiempo.**

**- ...**

**- ¿Mmm? … La fuente quiere agradecerte quele hagas compañía.**

**- ¿La fuente te dijo eso?**

-** Cuando un objeto antiguo ha tenido mucho contacto con seres vivos, comienza a desarrollar vida¿no es genial?**

**- Si... algo... supongo... bueno¿nos sentamos a comer? - **dijo algo nervioso por el comentario del santo

- **Mmmm… bueno, pero… **- tomó asiento del otro lado de la banca. – **Hay algo que tengo que decirte…**

**- ¿Qué sucede?**

**- Verás, nosotros los caballeros no necesitamos consumir alimentos como ustedes**

**- No te preocupes, no hay problema.**

**- ¿En serio? Es que no quisiera desperdiciar lo que conseguiste...**

**- Si, algo me decia que no comias como nosotros. Puedo darle esto a Mu, de seguro no tendrá tiempo de comer.** – estaba tranquilo, realmente no le molestaba, pero a Milo sí…

**- OnO…**

**- ‾o‾… - **estaba preparado para empezar a comer pero…

**- OnO…**

**- O.O… ¬¬… -** el hecho de comer él en frente de Milo le incomodó, hasta que una idea cruzó su mente.

**- OnO…**

**- ¿Puedes comer pastel?** – el francés buscó en una bolsa de papel.

**- ¿Pastel¿Qué es eso?**

**- Es pan dulce, éste es de chocolate… un sabor que le ponen al pan.** – agregó suponiendo que tampoco conocía el chocolate, le colocó en frente un platito triangular con la rebanada.

**- ¡Ah¿Cómo el chocolate que bebían los antiguos aztecas?**

**- Ehm…si… creo que sí, pero más dulce… -** totalmente sorprendido, preguntándose cuál sería la edad de su acompañante.

**- Nunca había visto el chocolate así, creo que lo probaré** - tomó el tenedor imitando a Camus, quién prosiguió con su almuerzo, y se llevó a la boca un pedazo del pastel.

**- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**-¿Qué pasó¿No te gustó¿Tan mal te sabe? –** preguntó pensando en su sabor favorito de pastel.

**- ¡Al contrario¡Esto sabe DELICIOSO¡Es como un pedazo de cielo en tu boca!**

**- … me alegra que te haya gustado…**

**-¡Muchas gracias, Camus¡Tu mundo es maravilloso¡Tienen pastel de chocolate!**

**- Ehm… gracias…**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Así siguió el almuerzo, con grandes y felices exclamaciones de Milo hacia su nuevo descubrimiento: el dulce pastel de chocolate. Definitivamente estar con Camus por la eternidad no sería nada complicado… solamente esperaba que efectivamente fuera por la eternidad.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió normalmente, como Mu se la pasó con el maestro Shion, no se pudieron despedir. Camus selló su tarjeta en el mostrador de pediatría y junto con Milo se dirigieron a casa. En el estacionamiento se encontraron con la señorita Amalias.

**- ¡Joven Milo¡Joven Camus¿Ya se van?**

**- Así es, que pase buenas noches, señorita. **– respondió Camus como siempre, pero más que nada por que ya quería ir a descansar.

**- Mucho gusto en conocerla señorita… **- respondió Milo

-** Dime solamente Amalias¿vas a venir otro día?**

**- O.Ó… -** Camus empezaba a impacientarse.

**- ¡Claro que sí!**

**- Vámonos, Milo, se nos hace tarde --**

**- ¿Se irán juntos? Pero sólo son vecinos ¿verdad?**

**- Pues… -** Milo iba a responder pero Camus se le adelantó.

- **Pues no,** – lo tomó del brazo, provocando que se sonrojara – **no somos vecinos solamente.** – lo jaló y siguieron su camino hasta salir por completo, dejando a Amalias sola… ¿o no?

- **Me deben un almuerzo… **- dio la vuelta observando un auto, de dondesurgieron dos figuras – **Mu, espero que cumplas.**

**- Sí, no te preocupes** - dijo feliz el hindú, se escuchó la bocina de otro auto.

**- Es mi novio¡que no se te olvide! **– subió al auto y se despidió agitando la mano.

**- No lo puedo creer…** - dijo la otra figura.

**- Tus esfuerzos fueron en vano, Aioria. Él solito se consiguió a alguien. –u-**

**- ¿Y pudiste sacarle más información?**

**- No mucha, cuando hablamos se la pasó preguntando cómo era Camus en el trabajo. **

**- Tal vez es porque tienen poco juntos.**

**- Pues sí, dijo que se mudó con él desde anoche, y que lo conoció afuera del hospital hace unas semanas… dice que fue amor a primera vista ¬u¬.**

**- ¿Anoche? Eso es rapidez. Nunca creí que Camus se comprometiera tan rápido.**

**- Entonces en verdad debe quererlo mucho.**

**- ¿Por qué no nos habrá contado nada? Además, no noté nada extraño en él últimamente.**

**- Sabes que no es muy abierto en esas cosas. Milo es muy buena persona, presiento que es justo lo que Camus necesita.**

**- Bueno, lo único que nos queda es apoyarlo para que sigan juntos.**

**- Tienes razón.**

**- Así que ahora… ¬u¬ podré concentrarme en encontrar alguien para ti.**

**- ¡Mira la hora! Me tengo que ir, adiós. –** empezó a caminar al otro lado.

**- ¡Mu¡Espera!**

**- ¡Ocúpate de tus asuntos, Aioria! **

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Regresando con Camus y Milo, ambos iban en silencio, para entonces el médico ya se había dado cuenta que tomó el brazo del otro y después de disculparse lo soltó, totalmente sonrojado. Milo iba en igual estado, mirando al piso y solamente siguiendo a Camus.

**- Muchas gracias…** - murmuró el caballero.

**- ¿Perdón?**

**- Muchas gracias… por haberme permitido acompañarte al hospital. **

**- De nada…De todas formas no te puedo dejar encerrado en la casa, y al menos en el hospital podré verte… es decir, vigilarte, para que no hagas nada extraño.**

**- ¡GENIAL!**

**- O.O**

**- Lo siento… **- miró hacia el cielo – **Camus¿qué signo zodiacal eres?**

**- Igual que mi nombre, soy acuario¿por qué lo preguntas?**

**- Mira, tu constelación brilla intensamente hoy. **– ambos se detuvieron para observar el cielo estrellado.

**- ¿Dónde? 9n9 **– Milo se acercó y tomó su mano para guiar su vista hacia el lugar exacto en el cielo, acto que provocó que Camus pudiera sentir la calidez del caballero, se sonrojó al sentir su rostro junto al suyo.

**Ahí está Acuario… y mira** – dijo moviendo un poco su brazo a la derecha – **ésa es Escorpión.**

**- Están… muy cerca…**

**- Tienes razón… **- soltó suavemente el brazo de Camus para llevar su mano a la barbilla y pensar - **es extraño¿por qué será?**

-** Será mejor que sigamos, se hace tarde… **- se adelantó un poco, pero aún sentía el suave calor de Milo, mezclado con una sensación del fresco rocío, su suave voz en su oído, cuando delicadamente tomó su mano… tenerlo cerca no le molestaba en absoluto para nada.

- **¡Espérame!** – estaba distraído pensando aún en el bizarro fenómeno

**- Estaba pensando…** - cuando finalmente el otro le dio alcance – **mañana hornearé un pastel, hace mucho que no hago uno…**

**- ¿En verdad¿Puedo probarlo?**

**- Claro…**

**- ¿Puede ser de chocolate? 89**

**- Seguro, será para celebrar tu llegada.**

**-¡Muchas gracias Camus!**

Así trasncurrió el camino a casa donde Milo no paraba de hablar del chocolate y Camus no dejaba de sonreir mientras observaba a su compañero.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Mmm... este capitulo está medio chafa... bueno, bueno, muy chafa, por eso les dejo 2 esta semana. De una vez aviso que tal vez tarde la siguiente semana por examenes, peor hare lo posible por que no suceda eso.


	5. Problema Problema

**Capítulo 5**

**Problema Problema**

Entre las sábanas y bañados por la luz de la luna, dos personas demuestran su amor. Buscan sentir el calor del otro, unir sus labios en un beso eterno y acariciar sus cuerpos para memorizar el momento completamente.

_- Te amo…_

_- Y yo a ti… Milo_

**- ¡AHHH!**! **… sólo fue un sueño… hermoso… ¡pero qué estoy diciendo!** - Camus se levantó de su cama y fue directo a la regadera, vaya que lo necesitaba. Pero desde el árbol afuera de la ventana, dos sombras observaban sus pasos.

Bajó para tomar su almuerzo (o lo que es lo mismo un termo gigante con su dosis diaria de café), y como se había hecho costumbre esos días, Milo se encontraba en el jardín simplemente sintiendo el rocío de la mañana y los cálidos rayos del sol, pues según comentó, de dónde viene no los puede disfrutar. Es jueves y cómo había pasado tan rápido la semana con Milo. Ahora las clases ya no parecían tan largas, esperando el momento para que Milo cumpliera con su misión en la mañana y lo acompañara por la tarde en el hospital. Milo le hablaba de su mundo en el desayuno y Camus le contaba lo que hizo durante el día en la cena, fue un sencillo cambio que, en vez de preocupar a un rutinario Camus, le agradaba y sentía que tenía más energía para levantarse.

Durante la semana, fue el turno de Aioria para presentar exámenes, por lo que no había conocido a Milo aún. Sin embargo, dejó un mensaje en el celular de Camus confirmándole que el sábado Mu y él irían a su casa. En otros tiempos, esto hubiera sido un típico sábado de cerveza y quejas sobre lo difíciles que son sus carreras en casa de Camus. Pero obviamente nuestro chico francés sabía que la nueva razón de la reunión sería cierto misterioso y apuesto hombre que ahora vivía con él. Así que tuvo toda la semana para pensar si decírles la verdado no a los otros 2.

**- Milo, hoy no podré desayunar contigo, publican resultados de los exámenes y quiero llegar temprano. Nos vemos en la tarde.**

**- De acuerdo, estoy seguro que te irá muy bien en lo que sea que son los exámenes.**

**-Gracias… -**dijo sonriendo ante el inocente comentario

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Al cerrar la casa (pues Milo nunca lo hacía), Camus tomó su camino habitual. Mientras Milo (con ropas civiles), salió volando desde el jardín para continuar su búsqueda. Tenía dos días sintiendo 2 tipos de energía, una más fuerte que la otra, pero era muy extraña y no la podía localizar con certeza. Se detuvo en unatorre de electricidad, el lugar más alto del vecindario, para concentrar su cosmos y buscar esas energías de nuevo. Pero así como estaba tan decidido, el olor de una pastelería lo distrajo y bajó a la calle para observar a través de la vitrina. Después de unos minutos de observar los pasteles (o más bien babear), resolvió retomar su búsqueda. Pero se encontró con un parque al otro lado de la calle, por lo que se decidió a descansar un rato en el césped. Se recostó cerca de unos árboles y cerró los ojos para sentir la fresca brisa matutina.

-** ¡Este mundo es genial! No sé por qué siempre me habían dicho lo contrario… un momento, ese olor… ¡chocolate!** – se incorporó rápidamente y observó un gigantesco pastel de su sabor favorito a unos metros enfrente de él. - **¡PASTEL!** 89

Como si fuera el último sobre la tierra, corrió hacia el susodicho postre, pero éste ¿comenzó a moverse?

**- ¿Pero qué…? **– ambos se detuvieron, Milo se agachó y con una ramainterdimensional tocó suavemente al pastel. Éste no pareció moverse otra vez, pero cuando el caballero se desesperó y aumentó la intensidad de los golpes con la rama, el pastel comenzó a correr.

-** ¡HEY¡VUELVE PASTEL¡SÓLO QUIERO COMERTE! **– y así inició la carrera del pastel por su vida a través de todo el parque; las pocas personas que salieron a correr esa mañana prefirieron ignorar el hecho del histérico joven que "cazaba" a un pastel de chocolate.

**- ¡VEN ACÁ MALDITO PASTEL DE CHOCOLATE! ÒoÓ ¡Aguja Escarlata!** – antes de que pudiera completar su ataque en contra del pobre panecillo, éste se cubrió de humo con un PUFF! Que finalmente detuvo a Milo.

**- ¿Pero qué demonios está pasando aquí¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI PASTEL?**

**- ¿NOS PUEDES DECIR CUÁL ES TU PROBLEMA? -** se esuchó dentro de la nube

**- ¡PUDISTE HABERNOS MATADO! -** otra voz surgió de la nube

Ambas voces: **¡QUÉ TIENES EN TU CABEZA!**

**- ¡Un momento¡Ustedes no son un pastel de chocolate¡Conozco sus voces!**

Ambos: **¡Pues claro que nos somos un pastel!**

**- ¡Ay no! Son ustedes… **

Ambos: **¡Sí¡Sí somos!**

**- Soy Saga**

**- Soy Kanon**

**- Somos los poderosos…**

**- … e inigualables…**

Ambos: **¡Caballeros de Géminis! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…**- debajo de la cortina de humo aparecieron dos jóvenes en tamaño SD, con ropa de entrenamiento, casi idénticos, uno tenía el cabello azul marino y el otro un poco más claro.

**- ¿Me pueden decir qué están haciendo aquí?**

SAGA: **Pues… de vacaciones.**

MILO: **No, no es cierto ¬¬.**

KANON: **¡Claro que es verdad¿A qué más vendríamos a este mundo?**

MILO: **Ustedes no están de vacaciones, los suspendieron por que intentaron conquistar el mundo ¬¬.**

Ambos: **¡Eso no fue justo! Ò.Ó**

SAGA: **Nadie vio debajo de la máscara para comprobar que era yo…**

KANON: **… tampoco nadie vio que yo rompí el sello de Atena sobre Poseidón.**

SAGA: **Exageran el número de muertes en las que estuvimos involucrados…**

KANON: **¿Cómo unos seres magnificentes cómo nosotros pudimos haber cometido tales crímenes?**

SAGA: **Y si las acusaciones fueran verdaderas, no fue sólo nuestra culpa…**

KANON: **… hubo muchas más personas involucradas.**

Ambos: **¿Quién les dijo que nos hicieran caso? **

SAGA: **Además mi hermano es un estúpido¿cómo piensan que puede organizar planes de conquista?**

KANON**: Y mi hermano es un demente sicótico¿qué no se le tiene que internar?**

SAGA: **ÒÓ**

KANON: **ÒÓ**

MILO: **¬¬U**

SAGA: **De todos modos el Olimpo no tiene pruebas.**

KANON**: Y el mundo aún existe¿o no? **

MILO**: ¬¬U…**

Ambos: **…**

SAGA: **¿Pero qué es lo que crees?**

KANON**¿Qué no tenemos nada más importante qué hacer?**

SAGA**¿Más que venir a molestarte…**

KANON**: … a causa del aburrimiento?**

SAGA**¿Y completar las frases…**

KANON**: … que el otro comenzó?**

Ambos**: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA… - **silencio total...

MILO: **… seee ¬o¬U**

Ambos**: …**

SAGA**: Bueno, y si es así ¿qué?**

KANON**: Si te sientes mal, le puedes decir a C-A-M-U-S ¬u¬**

MILO**¿Cómo saben de él? **

SAGA**: Pero vaya que eres débil.**

KANON**¿Es que no has sentido nuestra presencia en estos días?**

MILO**¿Eran ustedes? **

SAGA**¡Claro que éramos nosotros!**

KANON**: Te hemos estado siguiendo todo el tiempo.**

MILO**: Entonces es significa que perdí el tiempo intentando rastrear ese débil cosmos… **

SAGA**: Así parece … ¡hey, espera!**

KANON**¿Cómo que débil?**

MILO: **…entonces debo concentrarme en la otra energía, no puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo…–** dándoles la espalda y comenzando a caminar.

SAGA**¡Te estamos hablando!**

MILO**¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido¿En dónde buscaré ahora?**

KANON**¡No nos puedes ignorar!**

MILO**: Escuchen, par de fracasados, tengo una misión muy importante de nuestro dios, así que hagan lo que quieran pero dejen en paz a Camus.**

SAGA**¡De acuerdo! Haremos lo que digas…**

MILO**: Bien, ahora váyanse.**

KANON**¡En un millón de años!**

Ambos: **8P**

MILO: **¿Qué dijiste¡VUELVAN AQUÍ!** – los jóvenes SD huyeron saltando sobre las copas de los árboles en dirección hacia la universidad, perseguidos por supuesto por el santo del escorpión.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Si. este tambien es corto, pero ojala les haya gustado. Este capitulo se lo dedico a mis cuyos Kanon y Saga... esas 2 pequeñas ratas machos gays¡si! Saga se trepa en Kanon cada que los saco de sus jaulas. El colmo de que me guste el yaoi... En fin, nos vemos en el prox capitulo. Bai.


	6. The Grass is much Lila on the Other Side

**Capítulo 6**

Por encima de los edificios se podía divisar a 3 sombras corriendo a gran velocidad sin rumbo fijo aparente. Hasta que dos de ellos se detuvieron en una azotea para hacerle muecas a quién venía tras de ellos.

MILO: **¡YA ME ESTOY CANSANDO DE SUS JUEGUITOS¡RESTRICCIÓN! **– el ataque paralizó instantáneamente a los gemelos SD.

Ambos: **¡Hey¡Eso no es justo!**

MILO: **Muy bien, ahora necesito que me prometan que no molestarán a Camus o si no tendré llamaré a Deathmask para que venga por ustedes.**

Ambos**¡No¡Él no! **

MILO: **Ah… ya veo, con que aún no descubre quién de los dos se acostó con Afrodita… ¬u¬…**

SAGA**¿Por qué eres así con nosotros? TnT**

KANON: **Tú, Milo de Escorpión, nuestro compañero de armas, con quien hemos luchado lado a lado en interminables batallas…**

MILO:** Ahórrate el sentimentalismo, remedo de marina… ni siquiera trabajamos para la misma persona.**

SAGA**: jajaja…**

KANON**: Cállate Saga.**

MILO**: Escuchen, remedo de Pinky y Cerebro, quiero que se larguen y me dejen en paz.**

KANON**¡No nos puedes decir qué hacer! Él es Pinky¿verdad?**

SAGA**¿Cómo qué si yo soy Pinky¡Tú eres Pinky! -** tomó a su hermano por sopresa y le aplicó una llave.

KANON: **¡No!** **¡Tú eres Pinky! -** se liberó del agarre y ahora él aplicó un candado al mayor.

SAGA: **¡Qué tú eres Pinky! -** y así comenzó otra pelea entre el polvo de los gemelos a quienes ni el poder de Restricción pudo detener.

MILO: **¡RESTRICCIÓN!** - el escorpión repitió su ataque con más fuerza y ahora juntando a los hermanos en un mismo círculo.

Ambos: **¡Auch¡No te metas!**

MILO**¡Ya cállense!Tengo una misión, ustedes lo saben, no puedo estar vigilándolos, quién sabe que se les ocurriría hacer si les dejo andar por ahí¡váyanse a otra parte y no molesten a Camus!**

SAGA**¿Y por qué tan protector sobre un humano común y corriente?**

MILO**¡Camus no es ningún humano normal!**

KANON**¿En serio? ¬¬ ¿y qué tiene de especial?**

MILO**:Primero que nada, es el humano más hermoso** **que he conocido…** - dijo con voz y ojos soñadores.

SAGA: **También el primero…**

MILO**: Es inteligente, sus ojos, es amable, generoso, tiene unos ojos, tiene un gran corazón aunque lo oculta, y sus ojos…** - mientras nuestro caballero divagaba en lo fabuloso que era Camus, los gemelos ya se habían liberado del poder de restricción.

KANON: **Sí, sí, sí, muy bonito, luego nos terminas de contar.**

SAGA: **Ahora vamos a conocerlo en persona.**

Ambos: **¡ADIÓS TONTO! 8P**

MILO: **y sus ojos… ¡Hey¡Aún no he terminado¡VUELVAN ACÁ!**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

El sol de la tarde se caía sobre la ciudad de Atenas, pero a pesar de la tranquilidad que inspiraba, en el pabellón pediátrico del hospital universitario, no podía ser posible. Mu estuvo practicando exámenes a un niño de 5 años, Andros, toda la mañana, pero éste no era precisamente un ángel. Entre pataleos, lloriqueos, escupitajos y gritos, Mu tuvo que limpiar los desordenes que dejaba, disculparse con otros médicos y enfermeras por sus insultos y perseguirlo por todo el hospital cuando el pequeño huía. Quién osó llamar a estas pruebas "exámenes de rutina", nunca conoció a este engendro. Cuando por fin pudo atrapar a Andros y dejarlo quieto mientras comía una paleta, Camus llegó a su encuentro para burlarse… es decir, para ayudarlo en lo que pudiera. Más el rostro cansado de su compañero mostraba algo más.

**- Mu, te ves mal, cuando termines creo que deberías ir a casa.**

**- ¡Ay no¿qué te hizo esa bestia… digo, Andros?**

**- ¡No, nada de eso! Pero necesitas descansar, aunque ya terminamos los exámenes, estás distraído.**

**- ¿Tú crees? ... Pero estoy bien, tal vez sólo necesite sentarme un segundo…**

**- Mu, estuviste a punto de hacerle una endoscopía al niño del cuarto 313.**

**- ¿Pero qué tiene de malo?**

**- Pues que él solamente vino por un resfriado ¬¬.**

**- Mmm… supongo que tienes razón, estos días no han sido muy tranquilos para mí. Desde que perdí la beca del gobierno debo 2 meses de renta, la casera está a punto de echarme, y no puedo buscar trabajo, por queme atraso con mis estudios y pierdo la beca de la escuela.**

**- Mu… lo siento, no tenía idea. ¿Por qué no te tomas el resto de la tarde? Yo te cubro.**

**- Gracias Camus, te debo una.**

**- Pues podrías cancelar lo del sábado...**

**- ¿Dónde está Andros?**

**- ¿No que me debías una? ¬¬**

**- No, en serio, lo deje en la sala de espera y… /**CRASH**/… ¡ANDROS!**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Mientras dejamos que médico y paciente se maten… es decir, se encuentren, volvamos a la persecución previa. Los tres santos habían llegado al hospital, y para suerte de Milo, los gemelos aún no habían encontrado la sección dónde trabaja Camus. Por todo el hospital se podía ver una estela que dejaba a su paso faldas volando, papeles dispersos, tomas de agua chorreando, personas en sillas de ruedas girando, risas y un más o menos entendible "Lo siento" al final de todo eso. Kanon y Saga esquivaban personas, carritos de limpieza y de comida, puertas y letreros para escapar de Milo, pero uno de los gemelos no pudo escapar de lo que esta historia tenía para él.

KANON: **¿Dónde crees que se encuentre ese tal Camus?**

SAGA: **¿Quién¡Ah el humano! No lo sé, ahora debemos cuidar que no nos atrape… /PUM/… la puerta…** - una puerta se abrió rápidamente golpeando a Saga dejándolo tirado en el piso, quién después de un ¡Puff! Y una pequeña nube de humo regresó a su tamaño original; Kanon se transformó en un bote de basura azul.

… : **¡Discúlpeme! No me di cuenta¿se encuentra bien? **– el hombre que abrió la puerta se agachó para ayudar a ponerse de pie a la victima.

SAGA**¿Qué dem… Dioses…**– en cuando estuvo de pie y pudo mirar aquél rostro, el santo de géminis quedó enamorado instantáneamente de los ojos verdes más profundos que haya visto en su vida ( y una muy larga por que era de los santos de mayor edad), pero una voz lejana lo despertó de su sueño.

MILO: **¡KANON¡SAGA! **

SAGA¡**Milo**!

MU¿**Milo**?

MILO¡**Kanon**¿**Saga**? … ¡**Mu**!

MU¡**Milo**!

SAGA: **Mu**… u

MU: **¿Se conocen?**

SAGA: **¿Lo conoces?** u

MILO: **¿Se conocieron?**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Después de un incómodo y extraño momento, Mu se ofreció a revisar el golpe en la cabeza de Saga, a lo que no se resistió, a pesar de los comentarios de Milo de que se encontraba bien.

MU: **Bien, veamos, no se preocupe, no tardaré, joven Saga** – dijo mientras tomaba delicadamente su cabeza y pasaba sus manos entre el sedoso cabello del gemelo.

SAGA: **Puedes llamarme simplemente Saga, no hay problema** – se sentía en el paraíso, ningún ser de esa belleza podía tener una sonrisa cómo la suya, simplemente era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida; estando tan cerca podía concentrarse y sentir la respiración y los latidos de su corazón.

MILO: **ÒnÓ**

MU: **En ese caso, puedes llamarme Mu. Parece que no hay nada grave, es extraño que no dejara ninguna marca, pero supongo que eres muy fuerte.**

SAGA:**Gr-gracias…**

MILO**: Muy bien, ya terminamos, no te quitaremos más tu tiempo Mu, vámonos Saga.**

MU: **No te preocupes, no son ninguna molestia, ni siquiera recuerdo que estaba haciendo antes del incidente… pero, díganme¿son amigos?**

SAGA: **Si**

MILO: **No**

MU: **Ah… ¿y puedo saber cuál es la razón de tu visita?**

SAGA:**Ah... este... yo...**

MILO: _"ÒuÓ aquí me las vas a pagar, Saga"_ **Él viene también como voluntario**

SAGA: **Así es, soy voluntario **_"¿Qué demonios es un voluntario!"_

MU: **¿En verdad? Eso es muy amable de tu parte. En ese caso¿por que no me acompañas, Milo obviamente estará con Camus, así que me serviría algo de ayuda.**

SAGA: **¡Claro! Para mí será un placer.**

MU/BEEP BEEP/ **Es mi localizador, disculpen, tengo que hacer una llamada **– tomó el teléfono del cuarto, siendo observado de cerca por el caballero geminiano.

MILO: **Saga, vas a tener que hacer todo lo que Mu te pida**– le dijo por lo bajo con clara intención de molestarlo.

SAGA: **Si…**

MILO: **Ayudar y obedecer a HU-MA-NOS**

SAGA: **Mjm…**

MILO: **Tocar cosas sucias y babosas **_"Eso tiene que espantarlo..."_

SAGA: **…**

MILO¿**Y estar con él todo el tiempo? - **dijo como último intento de molestarle.

MU: **Siento la interrupción¿qué estaba diciendo?**

SAGA: **¿Y qué estamos esperando? Esas personas no se atienden solas**

MU: **En ese caso, sígueme**. – ambos salieron de la habitación platicando e ignorando completamente a Milo, quien no acababa de entender la situación.

MILO:**Eso fue extraño, me pregunto¿por qué Saga se está comportando de esa manera? Es que acaso… ¿en verdad le gusta ayudar a la gente?… Neee… primero se enamoraría de Mu a primera vista JAJAJAJAJAJAJA… O.O… O.Ô?…Mejor busco a Camus ¬¬…**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Eyt! Siento q fue hace mucho q actualicé, y si fue así, peldon! Pero ya to de vacaciones y como buena niña sin q hacer estaré aki un buen rato. Muchas gracias a los q dejaron su review e invito a otros a q lo hagan, aunque sea pa tirarme tomaozos pero me gustaria saber q les gusta y q no pa mejorar mi escritura. Gracias a: _AriadnadeAntares, Hikaru Takemiya, Abata, La Dama Arual, Nohely, BanZim_ (cuñis!) y no menos por ser la última por q n realidad fue la primera, _DarkGeminiKanon. _Aun faltan muchos personjaes por salir y parejas por hacer, éstas son las q más me gustan a mí y ojala tmb les gusten a uds. Y sí, esta idea empezó como un crossover entre Oh My Goddes y Wish¿cómo terminó con Saint Seiya en medio? Ni yo lo sé, pero me gusta mucho y me estoy divirtiendo mucho. Bueno, despues de las aburridas declaraciones de la autora, ora sí, Bai Bai Chaito Mua mua.

_Con cariño e hipocresía, Nia_


	7. Agridulce

**Capítulo 7**

Increíblemente, no había mucho que contar sobre esta tarde. Saga seguía al pie de la letra las instrucciones dadas por Mu, quien encontró agradable la compañía de su nuevo ayudante. Vigilados de cerca por Milo, quien no le pudo decir a Camus quién era en realidad Saga, pero sabía que tendría que decírselo pronto. En cambio, Camus comenzó a experimentar un nuevo sentimiento: celos. Sentía como le hervía la sangre cuando descubría a Milo espiando al nuevo voluntario, por lo que intentaba llevárselo con los pacientes lo más lejos posible de los que veía Mu, pero sus celos aumentaban cuando Milo pretendía seguirlos.Camus lo único que deseaba era terminar sus rondas, tomar a Milo e ir a casa. Milo no se sentía bien dejando a Mu a solas con Saga, pues junto con su hermano Kanon, tenían la fama de ser rompe corazones profesionales y le había tomado el cariño suficiente a Mu como para no permitir que se aprovechara de él. Pero aún tenía sus dudas, y Mu no era tan tonto como para dejarse llevar por alguien como Saga, así que decidió olvidarse por un rato del asunto de los gemelos… ¡GEMELOS!.¡DÓNDE DEMONIOS QUEDÓ KANON?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_- "¡Estúpido Saga! En qué momento se le ocurre hacer una conquista…"_

Pensaba para sus adentros un hermoso gato azul oscuro… ¡un momento!.¿Un gato?Así es, después de ser ignorado por su hermano mayor y por Milo, Kanon salió del hospital transformándose en un gato, su animal favorito. Estuvo caminando por horas maldiciendo a su hermano y jurando venganza, cuando sin darse cuenta entró en un callejón.

- _"¿Cómo se atreven a olvidarse de mí? Pues si tanto quiere estar al lado de ese estúpido humano, pues bien, no tengo por que estar con él todo el tiempo… ¿Mm?"_ – escuchó unas latas vacías moverse y al girar encontró un perro gigante con aspecto de demonio a punto de atacarlo. – _"Animal insignificante, no sabes con quien te metes. Pero de todas maneras, es hora de desquitarme con algo"_

**- ¡Hey¡Búscate a alguien de tu tamaño!**

_- "¿Pero quién demonios se cree… ¡HEY!"_ – Kanon apenas iba a voltear para ver quién interrumpía su terapia, cuando fue esta misma persona quien lo tomó en sus brazos cariñosamente. Mas el perro, aún mostraba sus dientes y gruñía, ahora con intención de atacar a ambos invasores de su territorio.Se abalanzó sobre ellos dos, pero el hombre lo embistió con una patada, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que se fuera gimiendo y aullando de dolor.

**- ¿Estás bien amigo?**- el joven cargó de nuevo al minino de Kanon para verlo de frente y ver si no tenía heridas.

_"¡PERO QUÉ CREE QUE ESTÁ… "_ – dejó de intentar soltarse cuando vio unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda

**- Parece que estás bien, sólo algo asustado.** – dijo mientras lo ponía en el suelo – **Ya no te metas en más problemas¿de acuerdo?** – dio la media vuelta y siguió con su camino.

- _"Bien, si Saga puede jugar con los humanos, yo también puedo"_ **Miau**… - siguió al joven y se frotó en sus piernas llamando su atención.

**-Parece que te agrado**- volvió a tomarlo entre sus brazos – **Imagino que no tienes hogar,nocreo que alguiense dé cuenta que tengo una mascota en mi departamento por un tiempo, así que ¿por qué no vienes conmigo?**

- **Miau**…

- **¿Cómo te llamaré?… **- mientras caminaba y veía detenidamente al felino en sus brazos, los ojos de éste brillaron y de la nada, una palabra se formó en la mente del joven.

- **Kanon… ¿Kanon, no es un mal nombre. Bien Kanon, mucho gusto, yo soy Aioria.**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

El sentimiento que másodiaba Camus era la soledad. Y en estos momentos, mezclado con los celos era lo peor que le podía ocurrir. ¿De dónde venía esa urgencia de encontrar a Milo? Buscaba por todo el hospital e incluso fue a las aulas cercanas por si se había perdido.

- _"Ese maldito hijo de…"_

Echarle la culpa a un perfecto desconocido por sus problemas no era su costumbre, pero es que en esta ocasiónera necesario. Ese nuevo voluntario tenía a Milo completamente a su disposición. Incluso podía ver cómo él le sonreía de vez en cuando a SU Milo. Sí, era SU Milo. Lo había decidido desde el domingo en el que lo único subido de temperatura no fue el pastel de chocolate.

Ese domingo fue el primero en mucho tiempo en que se levantaba tarde. Milo le ayudó con algunos quehaceres, pero todo el tiempo se la pasaron platicando. Nunca había hablado tanto con una persona, ni siquiera con su hermano. Esta idea le hizo sentir mal un rato… pero sólo un rato. ¿Cómo poder resistirse a tan bello ser como Milo? Camus sintió un gran alivio de hablar de otra cosa que no tuviera nada que ver con medicina o con la escuela. Cualquiera pudiera pensar que no tendría nada en común con el Santo, pero no era así. Milo había viajado mucho por el mundo y recordaba cada lugar con tal precisión, que Camus sentía que también se encontraba ahí cuando se los describía. Sus anécdotas eran interesantes, inclusive las que incluían alguna pelea. Aunque hubieran ocurrido hacía tiempo, Camus sentía odio hacia quienes se atrevieron a lastimar al Escorpión. Hasta Camus ayudó a Milo a descubrir sus gustos musicales, pues mientras conversaban en el jardín escucharon los CD's favoritos de la colección del médico.

Simplemente había sido una tarde maravillosa y dulcemente coronada al atardecer al esperar que estuviera listo el pastel.

FLASHBACK°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- _**¡Ya basta!** – gritaba un enharinado Milo a Camus cubriéndose el rostro con los brazos. _

- _**Muy bien, muy bien… ¡eso fue trampa!** –el francés cayó en la trampa al bajar la guardia y permitir que Milo le arrojara una taza de leche. _

_La lucha comenzó con un descuido de Milo de dejar caer harina en la cara de Camus al intentar pasársela, continuó con Camus regresándosela igual y eventualmente abarcó desde leche, huevos, aceite y demás menjurjesde la cocina. Entre las risas de ambos y la dulce venganza la cocina terminó igual de sucia que ellos. _

- _**¡Eso lo pagarás caro!** – Camus tomó lo que quedaba del betún de chocolate y lo embarró en el pelo de Milo. _

-_**¿A sí?** – dio unos pasos atrás para tomar el único frasco que todavía contenía algo de vainilla. _

- _**¡Eso no¡Voy a apestar! **– entre los jaloneos por tomar el susodicho frasco, resbalaron con unos huevos en el piso cayendo con el caballero encima del francés. _

_Ambos quedaron paralizados al momento de la caída, el rostro de Milo apenas rozaba unos milímetros mejilla conmejilla de Camus. Sus cuerpos tensionados mostraban que no sabían cómo moverse y si realmente querían hacerlo.Camus sintió como se le iba el airey se aceleraba su corazón de aquella impresión tan extrañamente agradable. Milo pudo distinguir el aroma de los cabellos del otro a pesar de tener otras sustancias en él. Se dejó envolver por aquél dulcearoma y terminó de hundir su rostro en el hombro de Camus, sonriendo suavemente a la par que sus brazos abrazaban el cuerpo debajo del suyo. Cuando escuchó un sutil suspiro y cómo unos brazos le rodeaban, supo que nada podía ser más perfecto que eso. En ese momento fue cuando Camus supo que quería que Milo se quedara, que deseaba que Milo estuviera siempre con él y que era SUYO y de nadie más. No permitiría que le quitaran de nuevo aquello que le hacía feliz y que… amaba. No quería… o podía estar sólo de nuevo, no cuando ya conocióa Milo. La alarma del horno les hizo salir bruscamente de sus pensamientos, pero como un acuerdo silencioso ambos comenzaron a levantarse al mismo tiempo. Camus sentado y Milo de cuclillas, con sus rostros aún cerca. Para Camus fue la imagen más bella que tenía del santo, iluminado por los rayos naranjas y amarillos que el atardecer mostraba en la cocina, sucio y con el cabello revuelto. Vaya sorpresa cuando el escorpión colocó su mano en el rostro de Camus, lo acarició lentamente y al retirarlo lamió su dedo. _

**- **_**Tenías un poco de betún.** – le sonrió guiñando un ojo y poniéndose de pie. _

- _**¿Q-qué?…** - apenas pudiendo hablar ante aquel acto tan seductor que había presenciado, se sintió ¿algo defraudado?_

_-**Ya está el pastel**. – tendió su mano al médico quien la tomó por inercia aúnintentando procesarla acción del otro. – **Ojalá nos haya quedado bien porque sino… **_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Al recordar esto, el color rojo se apoderó de Camus ycasitropezó. Pero fue por este tropiezo que se detuvo y vio a través de una ventana cómo el santo de su devoción espiaba a Mu y a ese horrible, detestable y desagradable voluntario.

**- Milo… ¡Milo!**

-** ¿eh? Camus, no te había visto. ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?**

**- No gracias. Parece que ya estás ocupado.**

**- Es que no puedo dejar a esos 2 solos. Es muy importante que…**

**- Muy bien, ya me di cuenta que quieres estar con él, adelante, entra y yo distraeré a Mu por ti. **– dijo furioso, sarcástico y asustando al santo de ojos celestes.

- **Camus¿estás bien?** – preguntó con voz baja al temer otro ataque de nervios.

**- ¿Qué si estoy bien?.¿Cómo quieres que esté si no me has puesto atención en todo el día?.¡Te la has pasado persiguiendo como loco a ese tal Saga y no has dejado de mirarlo como si fuera lo mejor del mundo!.¿Por qué no te vas con él de una vez?…**

Y así siguió y siguió el discurso que Camus tenía preparado para Milo, pero éste realmente había dejado de ponerle atención poco después de iniciado. Al principio fue atemorizante, pero después le dio mucha gracia cómo Camus imitaba con sarcasmo las voces de personas a quienes les preguntaba por él, la rapidez con la que hablaba, cómo agitaba sus brazos o giraba sus ojos a los lados. Al final que vio que Camus se detuvo a tomar un poco de aire pero pretendía continuar, se dio cuenta que era muy bonito cuando la persona de la que te habías enamorado te celaba. Sonrió felizmente desconcertando al otro, quien ya se disponía a reclamar por eso también, pero fue callado por un veloz y apasionado beso de Milo. El segundo que duró fue suficiente para que Camus conociera aquellos tiernos y carnosos labios, sudeliciosa boca mezclando su fresco aliento con el suyo… sencillamente lo mejor que haya probado en su vida.

**- No te preocupes, después te explico.**

**- … Ok…**

**- Yo te busco a la hora de salida. ¿A dónde se habrán ido esos dos?**

El caballero siguió con su empresa, dejando a un boquiabierto Camus inmovilizado y sin razonar muy bien lo que había ocurrido. De nuevo, las acciones del Escorpión le habían desconcertado. Automáticamente decidió seguir con su trabajo mientras esperaba que llegara la hora de salida. Así de rápido que se molestó, así de rápido se tranquilizó, después de todo, Milo le dijo que no había de qué preocuparse.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Eyt¡ mmm, algo no me cuadra con este cap, pero ya era necesario un momento entre Camus y Milo, después de todo es un fic sobre ellos. Es una escena trillada, pero intenté añadirle algo diferente. Vemos a un Camus egoísta y posesivo, y les dejaré de misterio si Miloactuó inocentemente a propósito o no. En fin, diganme su opinión,

Bai Bai


	8. ¿Kien es más atractivo?

**Capítulo 8**

_- ¿Estás bromeando verdad?_

_- Claro que no, Saga me contó que como es nuevo en la ciudad no tenía donde quedarse, así que se me hizo fácil ofrecerle un lugar en mi casa._

_-Mu, a duras penas y puedes vivir tú ahí¿y ofreces compartirlo?. Además, acabas de conocerlo, no sabes quién es realmente._

_- Relájate Camus, sólo será hasta que encuentre un lugar donde quedarse._

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

Camuspensbaen lo que le dijo Mu el viernes en la mañana durantelas clases. La noche anterior, Milo le contó todo sobre los caballeros gemelos. Entre la verguenza de sus celos y la risa de imaginar a Milo persiguiendo un pastel, cayó en cuenta de unos pequeños problemillas.Milo no sólo debía continuar con su misión,sino vigilar a Saga y encima encontrar al hermano desaparecido.Camus tenía de decidir si contarle o no a Mu la naturaleza de los santos, pues al parecer Saga no le había dicho nada. Lo que más le preocupaba era que parecía que a Mu le gustaba Saga, pues cuando platicaron antes de entrar a clases, no hizo otra cosa más que hablar de su misterioso nuevo amigo conojos de borrego a medio morir. Tenía tiempo de no verlo tan sonriente, pero si los rumores que le dijo Milo sobre la famita de los gemelos eran ciertos, era mejor que se mantuvieran alejados... eso creía él.

Al mediodía, antes de ir al hospital, Aioria quedó con ellos de almorzar para festejar sus últimos exámenes antes de las vacaciones de primavera. Se reunieron en la cafetería con el nombre de un donador a la universidad que nadie conoce ni se molesta en investigar, pero a la cual todos llaman "La Playita". Esto por que tiene una fuente enorme que parece un lago y alrededor se encuentran las mesas.

AIORIA: **Si lo piensas bien, te darás cuenta que es cierto.**

MU: **No lo sé¿no crees que estés exagerando?**

CAMUS. **¿De qué hablan?** – dijo mientras se sentaba junto a ellos en la mesa.

AIORIA: **De que tambien soy un imán para los hombres atractivos.**

CAMUS. **¿Qué?**

MU: **Es lo mismo que dije yo.**

AIORIA: **¡Claro que sí!. Esta mañana un sujeto llegó preguntando por los servicios gratuitos que ofrece la facu de veterinaria y sólo le faltó saltar en mí.**

CAMUS: **Entonces no es una coincidencia…**

AIORIA: **¿Verdad que no?**

MU: **… no, es un milagro** - la risa de los médicos no hizo esperar enfureciendo al vanidoso león.

CAMUS: **Y de todos modos¿cómo que de hombres también?. ¿Desde cuándo fuiste imán para las mujeres?**

MU: **Marín no cuenta. **- interrumpió al castaño antes de que pudiera defenderse. - **La conoces desde la infancia y cuando anduvieron no duraron.**

AIORIA: **¬¬U Muy graciosos. Bueno, talvez yo no¿pero qué me dices de Camus? **- la mejor dfensa es una ofensiva¿no?

CAMUS. **¿Yo?** - ese tono inocente no egañaba ni a su madre.

MU: **Es cierto, tú ahora tienes a Milo, y él nodeja nada a desear. **- dijo mientras reía y le guiñaba un ojo.

CAMUS: **¡MU! **

AIORIA: **¡Wow¡Nuestro carnerito se rebela! **- los tal vez no amigos en el futuro de Camus reían fuertemente mientras el otro no sabía ni cómo reaccionar -**¿Qué no es por él que Mu conoció a ese tal Saga?. ¡Sólo falto yo para que me consiga pareja!**

MU: **Saga y yo sólo somos amigos - **dijo sonrojado y con voz baja cuando la risa de repente se le fue

AIORIA. **¿Se imaginan?. ¡Citas triples! **- dijo aún atacado de la risa.

CAMUS: **Eres oficialmente un idiota Aioria. Vámonos Mu, se nos hace tarde.**

AIORIA: **Son unos sentidos… ¡hey¡No se vayan!** – corrió para alcanzarlos, preguntándose como es que caminaban tan rápido y encima de todo ¡ignorándolo!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

MU. **¿Así que ahora tienes un gato llamado Kanon?** - preguntó el pelillila una vez que parecía haber calma.

AIORIA: **Si, es un hermoso gato negro azulado. De hecho esta mañana me siguió a la escuela, pero lo perdí de vista, espero que no le haya pasado nada. -** dijo con un verdadero tono de preocupación.

CAMUS: _"¿Dónde he escuchado ese nombre?"_ **Aioria¿qué no tienes clases?**

AIORIA: **Nop, hoy fue mi último examen y cancelaron el resto de mis clases, así que vine a supervisar que no acabaran con demasiadas vidas.**

CAMUS: **Gracias, que amable.**

MU:**Oye¿y te permiten tener animales en tu departamento? **- el hindú parecía más interesado en el gatito que en otra cosa.

AIORIA: **Pues la verdad no, pero todos, hasta la casera, están tan entretenidos en espiar a la nueva pareja en el departamento abajo del mío, que no creo que lo noten en mucho tiempo.**

MU. **¿Y tú los conoces?**

AIORIA: **No, sólo los he saludado de lejos.Son la típica pareja extraña de la que no puedes dejar de chismear.**

CAMUS: **Entonces ya tenemos a quién culpar por tu nuevo delirio de atracción.**

AIORIA. **¡Hey! Son buenas personas, algo extrañas, pero buenas. Bueno, pues hasta aquí los acompaño, quiero aprovechar el resto de mi tarde libre.** **A diferencia de ustedes, yo sí tengo una vida fuera de la escuela. **– después de una mirada asesina por partede los estudiantes de medicina, se despidiórumbo a sucamionetamientras los otros dos entraban al edificio. Sin embargo cuando ya estaba algo lejos, divisó a una persona que saludaba afectuosamente a Mu y que Camus veía con cierto recelo. - _"¿Ese será Saga? Es idéntico al hombre que vi esta mañana...Qué extraño."_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Milo había convencido a Saga de que buscaran juntos a Kanon, para mantenerlo lejos de Mu, al menos durante el transcurso de la mañana. No lo encontraron, aunque tampoco es queintentaran mucho.Sin embargodetectaron que su cosmos y el de la persona que Milo estaba buscando estaban cerca. Pero como ahora ambos tenían otras prioridades,se dirigieronal hospital al encuentro de de Camus y Mu.Inmediatamente Saga se fue con Mu.

**- Discúlpame, Camus… **- dijo una vez que las parejas se dividieron y cada quien se dirigió a sus labores.

**- ¿Por qué? - **respondió el pequeño humano al llenar una hisotria.

**- Intenté perderlo, pero él ya conoce el camino. **

**- ¿Por Saga? No te preocupes. Lo que quiero saber es por que sigue tanto a Mu¿te mencionó algo esta mañana?**

**- No exactamente, pero no dejó de hablar de él. De lo amable, inteligente y hermoso que es, de su hermano en Indiay de sus problemas de dinero… me cae bien Mu, pero tampoco quería conocer toda su historia.**

**- Mu es muy reservado con su vida privada, si le contó todo eso es por quele atrae Saga de alguna manera-** dejó un momento la historia adoptando una pose pensativa.

**- ¿Y es tan terrible que a un humano le guste un caballero? **– preguntó con algo de dolor en su voz, más para sí mismo que para Camus.

- **Pues… **- dándose cuenta del sentido de sus palabras, se sintió muy mal al ver cómo lo tomó Milo – **No, no creo que tenga nada de malo.**

- **¿En serio? - **levantó de nuevo sus ojos y se enocntró con las sonrisas privadas que Camus siempre le daba. (N/A: osea, una muy bonita)

- **Sí,es sólono quiero que Mu salga lastimado. Supongo que tendremos que esperar a ver que pasa. Será mejor que me ponga a trabajar. **– se adentró en uno de los pasillos de habitaciones seguido por su escorpioncito; se sintió más tranquilo al saber que Milo lo entendía y que pudo enmendar su error.

- ¡**Si!** – esas palabras le hicieron sentir mejor, y al ver a lo lejos cómo se sonreían y miraban mutuamente Mu y Saga, le hizo pensar que si ellos tuvieran una oportunidad¿por que él y Camus no?.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**- Pero, por favor, si me dejara explicarle…**

**-No puedo esperar más, sé que nunca has dado problemas, pero el dueño de los departamentos me aviso que tenías que irte inmediatamente.**

**- ¿No puede concederme por lo menos una semana para conseguir el dinero¿o por lo menos un lugar donde quedarme? **- la voz de Mu no podía rogar más, pero se le estaban agotando las ideas.

**- Lo siento mucho, tienes que irte esta misma noche. –** la señora con tubos en la cabeza cerró la puerta de su cuarto, dejando afuera a un frustrado y confundido Mu que no tenía la menor idea de qué hacer.

- **Mu, yo…** - Saga no encontraba qué decirle, sobretodo por que no sabía exactamente que estaba sucediendo, pero ganas de mandar a otra dimensión a esa detestable mujer no le faltaban.

- **Discúlpame Saga, supongo que ahora los dos tendremos que buscar un lugar donde quedarnos** – le dio una sonrisa forzada y cuando pasó junto a él hacia las escaleras, Saga pudo ver como una lágrima solitaria recorría su mejilla. Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso para hacer un intento desesperado de pedir ayuda.

- **¡Mu!** – lo alcanzó en las escaleras.

- **Dime…** - se detuvo pero dándole la espalda.

- **Yo… ¡ya sé donde podemos quedarnos!**

**- ¿En serio?** – Mu giró su rostro un poco para ver a Saga.

- **¡Si! Y estoy seguro que podemos llegar esta misma noche.**

- **¿Estás seguro?**

**- ¡Claro! Además, te tengo que devolver el favor que me hiciste, confía en mí.**

**- Gracias, Saga, no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco** – ahora lo miraba de frente y sonreía ligeramente, justo lo que necesitaba el geminiano para seguir con su plan.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

20 minutos después…

**- ¿Estás bromeando, verdad? **

**- No¿a qué te refieres, Mu?. ¿No te gusta?**

**- No es eso Saga, es sólo que…**

**- ¡Pues entonces entremos!**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Hola! lo unico q dire sobre ste cap, es q aunke no me gusta escribir los nombres d las personas en los diálogos porq rompe con la narración, no c me ocurre otra idea para escribir una conversación entre más d 2 personas, me desespera escribir "dijo" sopotocientas mil veces o idear nuevas y complicadas palabras o combinaciones pa no repetir, sorry por eso P. En fin¿cómo le fue a su selección n el mundial? He notado q no hay muchas actualizaciones en ninguna sección,supongo qes poreso... ¡Yo no puedo creer q México perdió! Iban tan bien¿qué les pasó? TnT Sólo spero vivir lo suficiente para ver a México n una final, no pido mucho ¿o si? o mínimo a Hugo Sánchez d técnico o cualkier mexicano. En fin, mientras discuto con mi familia lasfilosofías del deporte nacional (¡a quien le importan las elecciones! °u), nos vemos¡ BAI

_Nia_


	9. Nuevos Compañeros Nuevos

**Capítulo 9**

**.:.:.:****.:.:.:****.:.:.:****.:.:.:****.:.:.:****.:.:.:****.:.:.:****.:.:.:****.:.:.:****.:.:.:****.:.:.:****.:.:.:****.:.:.:****.:.:.:****.:.:.:****.:.:.:****.:.:.:****.:.:.:****.:.:.:****.:.:.:**

En el capítulo anterior (N/A: siempre quise decir eso...), Mu y Saga se encontraban en un nuevo dilema. Mientras tanto, Camus cenaba con Milo a su lado

MILO: **¿Qué es una película?** - preguntó inocentemente mientras jugaba haciendo distintas formas con chorros de agua en el aire.

CAMUS: **Es… como una obra de teatro. **

MILO: **Ah! Ya recuerdo, el teatrode máscarasaún es muy popular hoy en día -** sonrió y formó el clásico símbolo del teatro con el agua.

CAMUS: **Eh… pues algo así pero sin máscaras y no es en vivo y con otros temas...podemos ir a ver la que quieras… o si lo prefieres vemos todas. Este sábado tengo la tarde libre…** _"Que no incluya a los idiotas de mis amigos…"_

MILO: **Mmm… bueno, pues será interesante ver una.**

CAMUS: **Espero que te guste. Oye¿me pasas la sal?**

MILO: **Claro, déjame la busco.**

: **Aquí esta.**

MILO: **Gracias Saga, aquí tienes Camus¿Saga?**

SAGA: **¡Hola!. ¿podemos ir a ver la película también?**

: **No creo, recuerda que quedamos de cenar en el parque.**

CAMUS: **¿MU?**

MU: **¡Hola Camus!Muchas gracias por prestarnos tu casa para quedarnos y también por la cena… aunque no sé que es.**

MILO: **¡Es espagueti! **- sus ojso se abrierón enormenmente ilusionados al pensar en las horas y el empeño que puso een preparale la cena a Camus.

MU: **Ah... claro, cómo no lo pensé antes**... - miraba con extrañeza la masa entre gris y amarilla, pastosa y dura y con un líquido extraño brotando de ella que tenía en su plato.

SAGA: **Depende¿está vivo o está muerto?**

MILO: **¡Cállate Saga! **- se dirigió con Mu - **Quise preparale la cena a Camus, es la primera vez que cocino¿cómo me quedó?**

MU: **Pues...**

CAMUS:**Es al estilo de donde vive Milo - **los ojos y la voz amenazantes hicieron que Mu simplemente siguiera comiendo

MU: **¿Y de dónde vienes? **- intentó desviar la conversación.

MILO: **Ah… eto... Saga¿por qué vienes a interrumpirme en mi velada con Camus?**

MU: **Saga dijo que podíamos venir aquí. -**qué bonito es pasar la bolita verdad?

SAGA: **¡Por favor! Deja que nos quedemos, no serán muchos días**

CAMUS: **Bueno, pueden quedarse, que más me queda.**

MU: **Muchas gracias Camus, te lavaré los platos en agradecimiento**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

En otra parte de Atenas, en el apartamento de Aioria, para ser más específico, el aspirante a veterinarioalimentaba a su nueva mascota, le hablaba como si se tratara de un viejo amigo.

**- De nuevo fue ese extraño hombre a mi escuela, pero no dijo para qué, simplemente me preguntaba cosas sobre animales y se me insinuó de nuevo. Aunque no está nada mal… quizá la próxima lo invite a salir... ¿Por qué te digo estas cosas¿Sabes? Eres un gato peculiar.Te vi salir antes de que me fuera esta mañana y cuando llegué ya estabas aquí, eres muy inteligente entonces. No puedo creer que tenga compañía por fin, ya Camus tiene a Milo, y pues Mu parece que también tiene a alguien aunque nolo ha dicho exactamente **(Kanon: ¬¬)...** sé que siempre quiero parecer feliz por mi soltería pero la verdad… me siento solo… - **se acostó en su cama acomodando a Kanon en su pecho** - Mis amigos están conmigo pero… como deseo que alguien este sólo conmigo y que yo sea para él, lo que él es para mí… -** en unos segundos cayó profundamente dormido, entonces Kanon se levantó yse transformó en su forma original;lo ve fijamente dormir mientras levita sobre él.

_"Vaya, los humanos tienen sentimientos ridículos¿cómo es que piensa que un animal lo puede acompañar, pero se ve tan… ¡Agh¡Qué importa, solamente jugaré con él un rato…" _- y mientras decía esto se acercó a él y le dio un suave beso a Aioria, pero fue interrumpido al sentir una presencia muy extraña y poderosa.

_"¿Qué podrá ser?. Los únicos que tienen ese tipo de cosmos tan grande son los de la familia de la muerte"_ – dijo observando por la ventana, donde había sentido esa extraña energía. Observó que los vecinos de Aioriaentraban en su departamento y esto le dio un mal presentimiento a Kanon.

_"Iré a ver, sólo por curiosidad" - _Se transformó en gato de nuevo y llegó hasta una ventana del departamento de abajo, tratando de escuchar a los habitantes, dos jóvenes que se veían muy extrañamente unidos. Uno moreno de cabello corto rebelde con una cicatriz en el rostro y el otro de larga cabellera rubia, facciones frágiles y mirada serena.

- **¿Así que te agradó la pista de patinaje?**

**- Si te refieres a caerme mil veces sobre líquido congelado y ser el hazme reír de los humanos, sí, me gustó mucho ¬¬.**

**- Te veías muy lindo resbalando, además creo que a las mujeres humanas les parece muy lindo un hombre que cae. –** dijo mientras lo abrazaba por detrás e intentaba besarlo.

**- … Espera¿sientes eso?**

**-¿A qué te refieres?**

**- Es una presencia pequeña, pero…**

_- " ¡Ups!"_ – Kanon se quedó paralizado al ver cómo ambos miraban hacia la ventana dónde él se encontraba.

- **Es sólo un gato… **- el chico rubio abrió la ventana, lo tomó entre su brazos y lo dejó en el piso.

- **Yo ya he visto a este gato… **- de la mano del sujeto enojado por caerse en la pista de patinaje, salió una flama que hizo que Kanon volviera a su forma original.

- **No puede ser… ese poder… entonces tu eres…** - Kanon estaba totalmente asustado al reconocer a su agresor, ahora sí que estaba en grandes apuros.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Camus guiaba a Mu al que sería su nuevo cuarto, cargando la nueva ropa de cama y algunas de las cosas que había traído de su antiguo departamento.

- **En verdad te lo agradezco Camus, trataré de no molestar y ten por seguro que te pagaré lo que haces por mí y por Saga.**

**- … ¬¬**

**- Sé que estás enojado por que estemos aquí, pero…**

**- No estoy enojado por eso Mu, somos amigos desde hace tiempo, uno de los pocos que tengo, y no entiendo por qué no me pediste ayuda antes, nunca te la hubiera negado.**

**- Lo siento, toda mi vida he vivido por mis propios medios, creí que saldría de esto como en otras ocasiones.**

**- Te entiendo, pero eso ya no importa. Eres bienvenido en mi casa y puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras, hay suficiente espacio, pero quiero que entiendas esto de una vez,** – se detuvo y lo miró seriamente a los ojos – **NO eres ninguna molestia para mí.**

**-Gracias, Camus**- ambos se sonrieron sinceramente y al entrar al cuarto vieron la discusión que se llevaba en el nuevo cuarto.

MILO: **¡Entiende Saga que no puedes dormir con Mu¡Te irás a otro cuarto o sino te mando al sillón!**

SAGA: **¡No quiero¿Qué tiene de malo?** – dijo cómodamente acostado en la única cama de la habitación.

MILO: **Saga**…

MU: **Está bien Milo, yo quiero dormir con Saga.**

CAMUS & MILO: **¿QUÉ?**

SAGA: **¿En serio?**

MU: **Si, así no ocuparemos espacio de más en la casa de Camus.**

CAMUS & MILO: **Ah…** - suspiraron aliviados

SAGA:** Oh… **-suspiró triste.

CAMUS: **Mu, ya te dije que no hay problema, además que Saga venía contigo.**

MU: **No Camus, yo insisto, además será mejor que nos quedemos un cuarto más alejado del suyo, no queremos molestarlos**

CAMUS:** ¿Cómo¿A qué te refieres?**

MILO: **Que eso no te preocupe, mi cuarto está junto al de Camus y nunca lo he molestado.**

MU:** ¿Duermen encuartos separados?**

SAGA:** ¿Qué¿A poco aún no lo hacen?**

CAMUS: **OoOU**

MILO: **¿Hacer qué¿Qué¿Qué no hemos hecho?… ¿Por qué me miran así? En verdad no entiendo...**

CAMUS: **Mejor quédate así...**

SAGA: **Milo eres un…** - fue interrumpido al sentir el llamado de auxilio de su hermano que lo contactó a través de su cosmos – **Kanon… el imbécil está en problemas, tengo que ir con él…**

MILO¿**Kanon¿Por fin sabes dónde… ¿Pero qué…?** – no pudo completar su pregunta pues a Saga no le importó estar en presencia de Mu y Camus y se teletransportó hacia dónde estaba el cosmos de Kanon.

CAMUS: **Milo¿qué fue...**

MU:**¿Qué fue eso¿Dónde está Saga?**

MILO:**¡Estúpido Saga!** – desapareció al igual que su compañero caballero, dejando aún más intrigado a Mu.

MU: **¿Pero qué fue eso¿Qué está sucediendo?**

CAMUS:** Mu, creo que hay algo que tienes que saber sobre Milo y Saga…**

Eyt! Esta vez se las debo con este cap cortito, de todas maneras el sig esta largo. La q se quejaba q la gente no actualizaba... Las vacaciones no me permiten escribir, tirar la güeva me quita mucho tiempo P Supongo q trabajo mejor bajo presión. En fin, mientras sigo con mi nueva obsesión, el PS2 (es la primera vez q tengo videojuegos en mi casa OUO), cuidense, y no tomen, fumen, violen o se droguen, pero si lo hacen invitan... 


	10. Fighto!¡!

**Capítulo 10**

**- ¡SAGA¿Me puedes decir qué demonios pasa contigo?** – el Escorpión dijo casi gritando cuando logró alcanzarlo mientras corrían a una velocidad sorprendente sobre los techos de la ciudad.

**- ¡Es Kanon! Puedo sentir por su cosmos que está en gran peligro.**

**- ¿Pero al menos sabes a dónde vamos?**

**- ¡Claro que sí! Somos hermanos, nuestros cosmos están conectados.**

**- ¿Y ya pensaste qué le vas a decir a Mu?**

**- ¿Mu?... ¿MU?** – se detuvo de repente provocando que el Escorpión se topara con él, pero ni se inmutó por estar pensando en su corderito.

**- Auch!… ¿Ves? Eso te pasa por hacer las cosas sin pensar.**

**- No me di cuenta… ¿qué pensará de mí¿le digo la verdad¿crees que comprenderá? Milo, no quiero perderlo, en verdad me gusta Mu.**

**- Saga… no tenía idea…** - se escuchó cerca una gran explosión que los sacó de sus pensamientos.

- **Bueno, me ocuparé de eso más tarde, ahora tenemos que ayudar a Kanon** – inmediatamente, ambos santos se dirigieron hacia el edificio que tenían enfrente y que tenía claras señales de daños.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**- ¡Mu¿Estás bien?** – preguntó a su amigo mientras corrían por las calles de la ciudad.

**- Si… eso creo…** - sus mejillas se sonrojaban por la carrera que se lanzaron.

-** …**

**- No, no lo estoy¿cómo voy a estar bien cuando me dices que 2 personas de otro mundo y con extraños poderes viven con nosotros como si nada?**

**- Mmm… supongo que ya me acostumbré a los poderes de Milo, por eso no quería que hablaras con Saga, no sabía como ibas a reaccionar.**

**- Al menos eso explica por qué es demasiado perfecto para este mundo...** - hablo de nuevo con su voz soñadora.

**- ¿Perdón?**

**- ¿Pero por qué no me lo dijo antes¿Qué no me tiene confianza? Sé que nos acabamos de conocer, pero…** - y así siguió hablando en voz alta para sí mismo sin hacer caso de la cara de confusión que tenía Camus en su rostro.

- _"Parece que no lo tomo tan mal como creí… lo que me preocupa es encontrar a Milo y a Saga… y que no se metan en problemas" _– salieron corriendo de la casa siguiendo como podían los rastros del cosmos de sus caballeros. Su sorpresa fue mayor al ver que llegaron al apartamento de Aioria.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

SAGA: **¡KANON! **– su miedo creció al ver cómo su hermano tenía algunos golpes y era sujetado por un hombre de la camisa.

MILO: **¿Quiénes son ustedes¡Suelten a Kanon! - **ambos caballeros derrumbaron el marco de la ventana haciendo una gran entrada

…1: **Genial, más gusanos.**

…2: **Eso significa que sí nos han estado buscando… al menos los de tu familia.**

MILO: **¡Un momento! Tú…**

…1: **Qué molestia¿dime cuántos más envió mi hermano para buscarme? **– dijo mientras soltaba a Kanon y se acercaba a Milo, mirándolo con más fastidio que odio.

SAGA: **¡Kanon¿Estás bien?** – se arrodilló junto a él.

KANON: **Saga… me alegra… que vinieras… **- se desmayó en los brazos de su hermano.

…2: **¡Por favor! Ya deja de fingir¿qué no aguantas nada?**

SAGA: **¿Pero cómo te atreves?… ¿SHAKA!** – dijo mirando de frente al joven rubio de ojos azules, quien guardaba la tranquilidad a diferencia de su compañero.

KANON: **¡Hey! Intento hacer más emocionante la situación.**

SAGA: **entonces… ¿estás bien?**

KANON: **Pues… si**

SAGA: **eres un imbécil…¬¬** - lo dejó caer logrando que se golpeara la cabeza con el suelo.

KANON: **¡Oye¿Así tratas a tu propio hermano?**

MILO: **Entonces¿estuviste aquí todo el tiempo?**

…1: **Pues sí¿qué no me pueden dejar en paz?**

MILO: **En ese caso… ¿ME PUEDES DECIR QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO IKKI! **

IKKI:** ¡CUIDA A QUIÉN LE HABLAS ASÍ! AÚN SOY TU SUPERIOR.**

MILO: **¿SUPERIOR¿Pues explícame por qué diablos te fuiste sin decir nada¿Sabes lo preocupado que se encuentra tu hermano?**

IKKI: **Ajá… para eso tiene a Pandora** – dijo totalmente indignado, cruzándose de brazos y adoptando una actitud infantil.

MILO:** ¿Podrías crecer ya? Ustedes dos son sus medios hermanos, los quiere igual¡supéralo!**

SAGA: **Y a todo esto… ¿qué haces con Shaka?**

IKKI:**Ah… pues yo…**

KANON: **Daaa… ¿qué no es obvio?**

MILO: **¿Qué no es obvio?**

SHAKA: **Al menos uno de ellos entiende**

KANON: **Nuestro querido señor Fénix quiere cambiarse al bando enemigo**

IKKI & SHAKA: .°.U

SAGA: **Kanon, mejor cállate.**

MILO: **Bueno, entonces ¿qué haces con Shaka?**

CAMUS: **¡MILO!** – gritó desesperado al abrir la puerta de un golpe seguido de Mu y ahora de Aioria también.

MILO: **¡Camus¿Mu?**

MU: **¡Milo¿Saga?**

SAGA: **¡Mu¿Camus?**

KANON: **¿Aioria?**

SHAKA: **¿El vecino?**

IKKI: **¿Quiénes?**

MILO: **¡No otra vez¿Qué están haciendo aquí¿Y quién es él? **- dijo esto ultimo con celos al ver a un sexy castaño al lado de su Camus.

CAMUS: **Es Aioria, es el otro amigo del que te platiqué…** - dijo apenas sorprendido por la destrucción del lugar, pero más por ver a las 5 personas que habían cambiado sus ropas de civiles por sus trajes "habituales".

MU: **Camus¿sabes qué está pasando?**

AIORIA: **¿Me pueden decir qué está pasando en mi edificio?… ¡hey¡Tú eres el tipo que ví en la escuela!… pero tú también…** - dijo reconociendo a Kanon y después a Saga¿o fue al revés?

IKKI: **Esta es una discusión privada, así que si no les importa…**

MILO: **¡Oye¡No puedes correr a mi Camus!**

SHAKA: **¿Tú Camus?**

IKKI: **¿Con qué después de estar tras medio Santuario vas tras un humano?**

CAMUS: **¡No le hables así a Milo¿Cómo que medio Santuario?**

SAGA: **Mu, yo sólo quería explicarte que…** - aun dudoso se le acercó olvidando el tumulto q habia provocado.

MU: **No te preocupes Saga, Camus ya lo hizo, pero hubiera querido que tú lo hicieras desde un principio.**

KANON: **¡Hermano! Te estás ablandando.**

AIORIA: **¿Me podrías explicar quién eres y por qué me seguías en mi escuela?**

MILO: **Eso no tiene importancia ahora, tienes que regresar conmigo al Inf… Digo, al Santuario.**

IKKI: **¡Ah¿Con qué no les has dicho de dónde vienes¿Te avergüenzas?**

CAMUS: **Milo nunca me ha mentido¿verdad?**

MILO: **Yo…**

KANON: **No era yo, era mi hermano gemelo Saga.**

SAGA: **¡Eres un mentiroso!**

MU: **Así que él es tu hermano, y ¿ya conocías a Aioria?**

KANON¿**conocerlo? Hasta viví con él.**

AIORIA**¿Qué?**

SHAKA: **Oigan, esto ya se está saliendo de control¿por qué no se calman y platicamos más tranquilamente?… hey¿me escuchan?**

CAMUS: **¿Entonces también me dirás que lo del deseo que me concedió es falso?**

MU: **¿Por qué no me presentaste antes a tu hermano?**

IKKI: **¡Déjame en paz Escorpión¡No voy a volver!**

AIORIA: **¿Qué quieres decir con que te puedes transformar en un gato?**

SAGA: **¡Kanon, sabes que no te puedes meter en la vida de los humanos**!

MILO: **¡No te metas en mi vida privada¡Camus no te concierne!**

KANON: **¡Sólo por que sea el menor no significa que me debas tratar como un niño!**

SHAKA: **Ya basta¡me tienen harto!… ¡Tesoro del Cielo! **– una explosión terminó por destruir el departamento y de pasada el de arriba… y el de abajo, que inconvenientemente era donde vivía la casera del edificio.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Camus veía con horror cómo su casa había terminado siendo ocupada por más personas. Observaba en el pasillo el ir y venir de las personas, eligiendo cuarto, acomodando sus cosas y peleando cada minuto¿QUIÉNES ERAN ESTAS PERSONAS! Por Milo no había problema, le agradaba su compañía; Mu es su amigo y no causa problemas; Aioria también es su amigo, además que fue víctima de las circunstancias, pero los demás… bueno, sin mencionar que apenas los conocía, que eran seres sobrenaturales de otro mundo, con grandes poderes, extrañas costumbres y personalidades extremas... tal vez podría vivir con ellos.

MILO: **Camus…** - preguntó acercándose con miedo.

CAMUS: **Dime… **- dio un suspiro cuando el sonido de otra cosa rompiendose se escuchaba.

- **Disculpa por tener que aceptar a todos en tu casa.**

**- No te preocupes, no lo hice precisamente por ellos.**

**- ¿A qué te refieres?**

**-Mu y Aioria son mis amigos y necesitan de mi ayuda, y si dejo a los demás a su suerte, no sé que pasarían si fueran descubiertos y si tú correrías la misma suerte, no quiero que nada malo te pase** – dijo esto sereno y naturalmente, aún viendo el movimiento que pasaba a su alrededor.

**- Gracias, Camus **

**Por cierto, Aioria y Mu compartirán el cuarto, los gemelos otro y la pareja extraña estarán en otro, así que tú dormirás conmigo de ahora en adelante. Ya no hay más cuartos.**

**- No te preocupes, **– ni por entendido se dio cuenta de lo que eso implicaba – **aún puedo dormir en el cuarto al final del pasillo.**

**- Pues verás… sé que te acuse de no ser totalmente honesto contigo, pero yo tampoco te he dicho que ese cuarto es de mi…**

**- Disculpen…** - los interrumpió el joven rubio, quien aún después de lo que él mismo había provocado conservaba su sonrisa – **lamento interrumpir, solamente quería agradecer al joven Camus por compartir su casa con nosotros.**

**- Está bien, no tienes por que agradecerlo.** – la reacción de Shaka fue de sorpresa, pues nunca creyó que una persona con un aura tan fría fuera tan amable.

**- No me he presentado propiamente, mi nombre es Shaka, soy el Santo de Virgo y trabajo para la diosa Atena, y también le doy las gracias en nombre de Ikki, él es…**

**- ¡La persona que estaba buscando! Ikki de Fénix, el hermano del dios que te platiqué y como ya lo encontré, pues ya terminé mi trabajo, JAJAJAJAJA…**

**- Nunca me dijiste quién es su herma…**

**- ¡Miren! Saga y Kanon están discutiendo de nuevo, mejor voy a separarlos, si me perdonan** – corrió hacia la habitación de los gemelos, los cuales empezaron ahora sí a discutir cuando Milo entró sin tocar.

**- Disculpa, pero ¿quieres que te diga quién es el hermano de Ikki?**

**- No, confío en Milo, él me lo dirá cuando lo considere.**

**- El Escorpión fue muy afortunado de encontrarte… **- dijo en voz baja y ampliando su sonrisa.

**- ¿Disculpa?**

**- Que ya deberías acostarte, ya es más de la media noche, y me supongo que ustedes tienen que ir a ¿la universidad¿al trabajo?**

**- Sí, tienes razón, buenas noches, y no dudes en pedirme lo que n**ecesites – ese caballero fue muy agradable, todo lo contrario a ese tal Ikki. Una persona menos por la cual preocuparse.

**- Muchas gracias, yo le diré a Milo que vaya a dormir**. – se dirigió al cuarto de los gemelos y separándolos sacó a Milo de ahí, pero cuando éste llegó al cuarto de Camus, él ya estaba dormido por lo cansado que estaba. Milo simplemente se recostó de lado observando el rostro perfecto de Camus¿hasta dónde había llegado que ya no quería dormir para poder contemplarlo toda la noche?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Bueno, a ver q les parece este cap, este no es el fin, ya se han de imaginar q esta casa todavia no esta completa, y no es big brother, asi q nadie se ira... por un buen tiempo...

bai bai!


	11. Memoire

**Capítulo 11**

_Silencio. Nada en lo absoluto…ese silencio que anunciaba la más dulce de las melodías.Un simple movimiento del director y la música empezó a llenar el teatro con su fino compás. Desde lo alto, en uno de los palcos centrales, un pequeño con ojos de zafiro observaba con gran entusiasmo a la sinfónica. Su atención estaba centrada en el hombre sentado al piano, Philip, el hombre al quien más admiraba en el mundo, su padre. Sin despegar su vista de él, movía sus dedos en el aire siguiendo las notas en un piano imaginario, intentando seguir el ritmo. De vez en cuando, dirigía su mirada hacia la intérprete del arpa, a quién ahora daba el nombre de "madre". Natassha, una hermosa mujer con quien su padrecontrajo nupcias; no era su verdadera madre, lo sabía perfectamente, pero sentía un inexplicable gran cariño hacia ella. Con unos leves golpes de la batuta, el director indicó una falla en la sección de violines e interrumpió el ensayo. _

"_Esto no pasaría si ella estuviera aquí…" _

_Recordó el pequeño que, según le había dicho su padre, su madre era el violín principal de la Sinfónica de París. No podría recordar su rostro sin las pocas fotografías que tenía de ella, ni siquiera su voz, pero en su memoria hay pequeños fragmentos de las hermosas melodías que su madre le interpretaba con su amado violín._

_Algo llamó su atención, distrayéndolo del ensayo. Acostado perfectamente en el asiento de al lado, un niño como de 4 años despertaba alno ser arrullado por la música. Hyouga, el otro miembro de su recién formada familia, talló sus ojos, se levantó ypuso en las puntas de los pies para poder observar por encima del barandal del palco. Elniño mayorobservaba atentamente sus movimientos. Ésta, era la primera vez que lo dejaban a cargo del menor. _

_"Cuida a tu hermano", dijeron su padre y su nueva madre. Eso era exactamente lo que iba a hacer, pues ahora él era SU hermanoy lo protegería ante todo. _

_Regresó su mirada hacia la sinfónica que reiniciaba el ensayo. Pudo ver claramente que mientras tocaba el arpa, Natasha les dirigía a ambos niños una dulce sonrisa que llegaba hasta lo alto en el teatro. Imitando a su hermano menor, agitó su mano y le devolvió una sincera sonrisa._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"Vamos… no me falles ahora…" Camus apretaba su pecho al intentar calmar el intenso dolor que sentía. Tomando fuerzas alcanzó un frasco de pastillas detrás del espejo del baño. Sus manos temblaban, sudaba y no podía enfocar su vista. Ni siquiera se fijó cuantas pastillas se tomó, pero a los pocos segundos de tomarlas, su respiración regresó a la normalidad y aunquetodavía cansado, sintió como el dolor desaparecía.

- **Aunque no es tu hermano de sangre, tienen cierto parecido… **- escuchó del otro lado de la puerta que daba a su habitación (era la única con baño propio), al salir ya más tranquilo (y arreglado…), observó como Milo seguía sentado en la cama con un álbum de fotografías.

**- Prácticamente nos criamos juntos, así que somos muy parecidos en el carácter**. – tomo asiento junto a él y empezó a ver las hojas del álbum con nostalgia. La foto a la que se refería Milo, tenía la imagen de dos niños vestidos de traje en un fondo de árboles otoñales.

- **¿Quiénes son ellos?** – refiriéndose a una foto familiar con el fondo de una casa francesa antigua.

- **Él es mi padre, Philip,** - indicó al hombre de amable mirada - **tocaba el piano en la sinfónica de París. Cuando yo tenía 9, conoció a Natassha** - señaló a la hermosa mujer rubia a su lado - **ella trabajaba en la Filarmónica de Rusia y llegó como suplente temporal de la arpista, pero se quedó permanentemente cuando se enamoró de mi padre.**

- **¿Hyoga ya había nacido?** – señaló al pequeño de 1 año con su madre en otra foto.

- **Así es, ya tenía 3 años cuando lo conocimos, Natassha era madre soltera**. – en otra foto, se encontraba la familia en un puente del Río Sena - **Aquí, él tenía 9 y yo 14, esta foto la tomaron antes de su último concierto, poco antes de que ellos… naufragaran en un barco por el Atlántico.**

**- Lo lamento… deben haber pasado muchas dificultades, los dos.**

**- Es difícil perder a tu familia, pero nos teníamos el uno al otro. Como nuestros padres fueron precavidos no tuvimos problemas de dinero y no nos separaron. Mira, esta es de mis favoritas.** – buscó en las primeras páginas y sacó una foto de la playa de una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos azulados y rizados con un pequeño de 3 años.

- **¡Pero si eres tú de pequeño¡Y con el cabello corto! Qué lindo te veías… ¿es tu verdadera madre?**

**- Sí, Nicole, es la única fotografía en la que estamos juntos, no sé por qué. Mis padres se conocieron en el Conservatorio de París y se casaron poco después de que los aceptaron en la filarmónica.**

**- Debe ser lindo tener una familia… **- el santo observó un momento más la foto y la colocó delicadamente en su lugar. Estaba tan ensimismado que no notó cómo lo miraba Camus, entre tierno y amoroso, a quien un recuerdo le vino a la mente…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Nada pero murmullos, llantos y quejidos, pero para ellos, no existía nada… lo habían perdido todo. Con la mirada en el vacío, recibían sonrisas forzadas, vagos consuelos y lágrimas de aprecio, mas parecía que una fuerza sobrenatural les impedía conectarse a este mundo. El joven de cabellera índigo alejado del molesto bullicio, se pierde en sus pensamientos. Poco después,se sienta a su lado, su pequeño Hyoga, quien tampoco asimila su alrededor._

_- **¿Hyoga?..**.- le pregunta el mayor al más pequeño sin despegar su vista de la nada._

_**- Dime… **- su contestación fue automática y terminada con un pesado suspiro._

_**- ¿Por qué… ¿por qué no lloras?** – el niño rubio giró su cabeza inquietado por la razón de la pregunta, pero no obtuvo contacto visual que le respondiera, así que con la mismaemoción en sus ojosregresó su vista a donde estaba._

_**- Tú tampoco lo haces…**- esto movió algo en el corazón del joven que de un rápido movimiento se levantó de su silla y se colocó en frente del pequeño a su altura tomándole las manos._

_- **Hyoga¿tu sabes que mi verdadera madre murió cuando yo tenía 7 años? **- su penetrante mirada captó la atención del sorprendido niño que no podía despegar sus ojos de él. _

_**- Si… Philip me contó…**_

_**- La verdad es… que casi no la recuerdo, tengo muy pocas fotografías y lo único que me quedó fue un violín en el desván y algunos vagos recuerdos de las melodías que interpretaba para mí.**_

_**- ¿Cómo cuando mi mamá tocaba el arpa para nosotros?**_

_**- Así es. Me es muy confuso el momento de su muerte, así que la verdad, no sé si lloré o no. Pero sí sé que mi tristeza, junto con la de mi papá, duró mucho tiempo, es un dolor que aún continúa…**_

_**- Entonces¿nunca terminará?**_

_**- Me gustaría decirte que sí, pero las personas a quienes amas y pierdes son lo más difícil de olvidar…**- unas lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en los ojos del pequeño, pero parecía que no las quería soltar. _

_**- Yo… no sé que hacer… -** sus pequeños brazos se alzaron al cuello de su hermnao y le apretaron lo más fuerte que sus fuerzas le permitían._

_**- Pero¿sabes qué fue lo que calmó nuestro dolor?** – el rubio solamente negó con su cabeza, hundiéndola más en los hombros de Camus– **Tú…**_

_- **¿Qué¿Yo? Pero… yo no te conocía… -**abruptamente dirigió su vista nuevamente a su hermano y aprovechó para limpiarse las lágrimas que comenzaron a brotar._

_**- No, aún no. Sin embargo, cuando Natasha y tú llegaron de Rusia y mi padre y yo los conocimos, fue como si… tuviéramos esperanza de nuevo. **– una tierna sonrisa se formó en sus labios, como si recordara ese sentimiento._

_- **Entonces¿alguien llegará algún día y me sentiré mejor?**_

_**- Algo así. Es difícil de explicar, pero con el tiempo comprenderás que siempre encontrarás a alguien que te haga feliz y te ayude con el dolor que tienes dentro** – delicadamente, limpió las lágrimasde los cristalinos ojos de su hermano pequeño._

_**- ¿Y qué haremos hasta que ese alguien llegue?**_

_**- Esperar…** - no supo hasta que sintió una pequeña mano sobre su mejilla retirando una lágrima, que él también comenzaba a sentirse mejor._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Camus sonrió dulcemente, atrayendo la atención del santo. Éste, le miró entre feliz y curioso por la reacción, pero nada se comparó con lo que hizo después. Lenta y suavemente acarició la mejilla del Escorpión, delineando su rostro y provocando que se sonrojara inmediatamente. Comenzó a disminuir la distancia entre sus rostros mientras el ritmo cardiaco de ambos aceleraba al mismo tiempo. Casi sin darse cuenta, Milo sintió como sus labios eran suavemente presionados por los de Camus. Sin dudarlo otro instante, cerró sus ojos y respondió con más intensidad. Por impulso, tumbó a Camus quedando encima de él;mientras con una mano se apoyaba para no caer totalemnte, la otra buscaba el camino interior de la rodilla hacia la cadera del acuariano. El joven médico movió su mano hacia la nuca del otro atrayéndolo más y aumentando la fuerza del beso. Después, sus manos bajaron hasta la cintura del caballero levantando su camisa,disfrutando de la tersa piel del abdomen del escorpión. Milo se disponía a hacer camino hacia el cuello de su amante, nada podía ser mejor que eso...

- **¡Rápido por que si no, los dejo! **

Al escuchar el grito de afuera de la alcoba, se separaron bruscamente. Ambos buscaron los ojos del otro, respiraban algo agitados y se encontraban tan cerca que sentían perfectamente la calidez del otro.

**- Camus, yo… **

**- ****Tómalo como un adelanto de mi agradecimiento **– guiñó su ojo, besó rápidamente sus labios de nuevo y se levantó de la cama saliendo de la habitación.

El caballero apenas procesaba lo que había pasado y una enorme sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Abrazó una almohada y hundió su rostro en ella apagando el grito de emoción (y algo de frustración... )que soltó con todas sus fuerzas. Al terminarse el aire, saltó de la cama dirigiéndose hacia abajo donde escuchó la voz de Camus.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Eyt! GRACIAS a los q leen, y a los q me han dejado review! No saben lo bonito q c siente, hasta c le sube la autoestima a una. _Abata, Gir Ginji_ (manis!), _fuu-chan, nohely, Gene, Umi Kou, angelligth23, zodiacal-diosa, amazona escorpion, maria fernanda maya, AriadnadeAntares, womenvenus..., La Dama Arual, patin, Shuni-Chan, Hikaru Takemiya, BanZim, DarkGeminiKanon,_ q no eres la ultima, sino la 1a q me escribió. Gracias a todos, y disculpen q me haya tardado en actualizar esta sem, entre q me sacaron una muela y q n vacaciones no tengo sentido del tiempo ni del espacio, c me va la onda bien gacho. Ojala le sguste este cap, q no tiene mucha comedia, tiene mas romance y un giro inesperado q marcara la historia, por lo q no c cuantos caps vaya a hacer, importa mucho? uds diganme. Bueno, bai bai¡


	12. ANEXO 1: Mi Leoncito!¡!

**Capítulo 12**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**ATENCIÓN!**

El sig cap no tiene mucho q ver con la historia normal... bueno, casi nada... ok, como un 5, pero es un intento por escribir algo más serio y un tributo a mi personaje favorito q es Aioria, digo, por eso el título. Digamos q es un pequeño paréntesis y regalo por q he estado un poco atrasada en las actualizaciones. Así que si tienen algo mejor q hacer, lo pueden hacer con toda confianza. Y si deciden leerlo acepto cualquier crítica constructiva y destructiva. GRACIAS!

**ACLARACION: **antes d q c pregunten, sí, mi PERSONAJE FAVORITO es Aioria, PERO mi PAREJA YAOI FAVORITA es Camus y Milo.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- **¡Rápido por que si no, los dejo!** – gritó Aioria al detenerse un momento en las escaleras mientras se movía de un lado a otro por la casa.

- **¡Qué escandaloso eres! Es muy temprano ¿no crees?**- dijo Camusvisiblemente molesto bajando las escaleras.

- **Nada más por que no quiero caminar… ¬¬** - agregó Mu al pasar junto al peliazul, refiriéndose al hecho que Aioria era el único con un auto.

**- Tengo cosas que hacer y ya es tarde…** - dijo tajantemente y salió a esperarlos en la reja dejando la puerta de la casa abierta.

**- ¿Qué le pasa?**

**- ¡AH! OoO **– gritaron sorprendidos Camus y Mu al aparecer de la nada Kanon (tamaño natural ;>).

**- Kanon… ¬¬** - Milo se les unió y golpeó la cabeza del gemelo.

**- ¡Auch¿Por qué hiciste eso? Yo sólo preguntaba porque está así desde que despertó.**

**- ¿Y tú cómo sabes cómo despertó? ¬¬ **-

**-... eso no te incumbe.**

**- ¿Crees que hoy vaya a…?** – preguntó Mu a Camus al ver el rostro serio de Aioria a lo lejos.

**- Sí… **- dijo igual de serio al pensar en la posible razón de su comportamiento. – **Mejor ya vámonos. Milo, no sé que vayan a hacer tus amigos, pero te encargo la casa. Mu y yo debemos revisar unos laboratorios, pero regresamos temprano.**

**- Está bien, no te preocupes. **– respondió con una sonrisa y se le acercó para acomodarle el cuello de la camisa – **Aquí te espero.**

-**Bueno, vámonos Mu.** – se sonrojó totalmente al ver directamente a los ojos del santo quien le observó profundamente.

-**Como tu digas. Oigan¿saben dónde está Saga?** – tratando de sonar casual, pero sin poder obviar su interés.

**- Mi hermano aún está dorm…**

**- ¡AQUÍ ESTOY MU!** – se escuchó dentro de una estela de humo que bajo velozmente las escaleras y se detuvo en medio de todos - **¿En qué te puedo ayudar?**

**O.O **– todos.

**Nada… yo sólo quería despedirme… adiós.**

**- ¡Adiós, Mu¡qué tengas un buen día!** – dijo felizmente y dedicándole una dulce sonrisa que le fue correspondida.

**-Hermano, me avergüenzas...**

**- ¬¬...**

**- Ya vámonos… **- el dueño de la casa jaló a Mu intentando sacarlo de su ensueño.

Los tres caballeros observaron cómo salían de la casa y discutían nuevamente con Aioria por la hora. No parecía nada serio, pero obviamente algo ocurría.

**- ¿Aioria siempre será así?** – preguntó Milo más para sí mismo que para los otros.

- **No sé, pregúntale a mi hermano, vivió con él ¡MIENTRAS NOSOTROS LO BUSCÁBAMOS COMO IDIOTAS!**

**- ¡BUSCÁRME¡SI TU FUISTE QUIEN SE LE PEGO A ESE HUMANO DE CABEZA MORADA PRIMERO!**

**- ¡CÓMO TE ATREVES¡SE LLAMA MU¡PAGARÁS POR ESO!** –después de un ¡Puff! y una nube, una chibi-pelea comenzó entre los caballeros de géminis.

**-Esto ya no es tan divertido como antes…**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"_Qué te vaya bien, Aioria"_

"_Si quieres, hablamos en la noche"_

El joven de ojos verde esmeralda recordaba las palabras de sus amigos mientras conducía por las calles de Atenas. Sentirse bien en estos momentos era lo que más quería y esas palabrasciertamente lereconfortaban. Sabía perfectamente que sus amigos entendían el por qué de su prisa y les agradecía enormemente que fueran discretos. Inmediatamente después de dejar a sus amigos en la universidad, se dirigió a las afueras de la ciudad. Pasó de cerca la comunidad en la que vivió de niño. La tentación de detenerse y mirar cómo se encontraba actualmente fue mucha, pero algo le dijo que lo mejor era acabar lo más rápido posible.

Estacionó el auto a las afueras de un amplio terreno, rodeado por una gran barda y donde una magnifica estatua de un ángel en mármol blanco recibía a los visitantes. Después que bajara un ramo de girasoles gigantes de la camioneta y entrara al lugar, se encaminó hacia una pequeña colina. Tardó un poco en encontrar el camino, nunca quiso realmente recordar ese lugar. Dio un gran suspiro al identificar el lugar a la lejanía. Intentó tranquilizarse ysonreír como era su costumbre, pero un fuerte pensamiento vino a su mente en ese momento: _"Como si pudiera verme…"_. Finalmente llegó y se arrodilló dejando el ramo en el suelo.

**- Hola, Aioros…** - sin poder evitarlo, una débil sonrisa se le formó. –**Dije que este año sí pasaría de la entrada…** - su voz se le cortó de repente y sus ojos se empañaron.

**- Aioria… **- se escuchó a sus espaldas, como olvidar esa voz; se puso de pie y muy a su pesar le dio la cara.

**- Shura… ¿co - cómo estás?**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

En cualquier otra situación, Aioria haría gala de sus dotes de conversador y acabaría rápidamente con el incómodo silencio que se había formado desde que se sentaron en la cafetería. Pero este no resultó ser uno de esos días...

**- Y… ¿cómo vas en la carrera?**

**- ¿Eh? – **interrumpióla interesantísima actividad de agitar su café.

**- Hablé con Marín antes de llegar a Atenas, me dijo que ambos entraron a veterinaria.**

**- Ah, sí… pues, bien supongo…**

**- …**

**- …**

**- ¿A ti cómo te va en la bolsa de Madrid? **– dijo casi como reflejo regresando su atención al café.

**- Dejé la bolsa hace… como 1 año.**

**- ¿Qué¿Por qué? –** eso lo sacó de su nuevo pasatiempo y levantó la mirada para encararlo directamente.

**- Pues digamos que decidí seguir la filosofía de tu hermano.**

**- ¿A qué te refieres?**

**- Si no estás feliz, manda todo al demonio… **- soltó una pequeña carcajada y tomó de su café, ignorando por completo el rostro extrañado del castaño. – **Me di cuenta que eso del mercado internacional no era para mí. Ahora vivo en la costa y dirijo un pequeño negocio de botes, veleros… ese tipo de cosas. Sabes que siempre había querido hacerlo, pero…**

**-No lo puedo creer… **_"él continúa con su vida, en cambio yo…"_

- **Qué curioso** – mencionó cambiando drásticamente el tema mientras dirigía su vista hacia la ventana – **Estoy seguro de haber visto ese gato antes, en el cementerio.**

**- ¿Qué gato? **– preguntó confundido girando en la misma dirección que su acompañante. Cómo si eso fuera la respuesta a todas sus interrogantes, su rostro se iluminó y una de sus usuales sonrisas regresó.

- **¿Pasa algo?** – preguntó al notar el cambio.

- **Sí, de hecho sí… **- regresó su vista a su interlocutor – **Shura¿sabías que yo estaba enamorado de ti?**

-**¿Eh?**

**- Por tu cara deduzco que sí. Es decir, Aioros siempre te contaba todo y estoy seguro que él lo sabía.** – su vozregresó a ser la misma alegre de siempre – **Y la verdad¿no era muy obvio?**

**- Bueno… sí, la verdad Aioros sí me comentó algo…**

**- No pongas esa cara. De todas maneras¿cómo iba a decirte algo si tú eras de mi hermano? Tú sólo tenías ojos para él, nunca tuve ninguna oportunidad. Y de todas maneras quería… quiero mucho a mi hermano cómo para haberhecho en algo…**

**- Aioria, yo…**

**- La noche del accidente estaba enojadísimo con él. Habían peleado y la verdad nunca supe por qué y ni me interesa. Recuerdo que lo odié tanto en ese momento por hacerte infeliz. Me decía a mí mismo que no te merecía y que debías dejarlo. Deseaba con toda mi alma que ustedes terminaran para que te fijaras en mí… Peleamos y lo último que le dije antes que saliera a buscarte fue que se merecía estar sólo.** – dijo esto último con un tono de ironía y una leve sonrisa de lo más normal inquietando al español. – **Para colmo, la única vez que me hablaste por teléfono fue para decirme que Aioros murió. Realmente llegué a creer que yo había sido culpable por su muerte. Te culpé a ti por que me gustabas e incluso a Marin por que nunca me ayudó a superarte. He pasado cinco años sintiéndome miserable por que pelee con mi hermano y "lo maté", por que estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo y amante, por que no merecía siquiera verte, por que era la peor persona del mundo…pensé que le había hecho daño a las personas másimportantes para mí… Me alejé de ti, del único lazo que tenía con mi hermano, por que creí que así Aioros y tu me perdonarían. Todo este tiempo me convencía a mí mismo que ese era el castigo impuesto por alguna fuerza superior que yo me merecía, cuando realmente fui yo quien lo impuso. ¿Y por qué¿Para qué? Para que de repente un día cuando te volviera a ver, me diera cuenta que él único que vivía en el pasado era yo y que hay que tomar lo que venga como te convenga… Mira, un verso sin esfuerzo… En fin¿qué le puedo hacer? **– terminó sorbiendo despreocupadamente de su taza.

- **Aioria, yo no lo sabía. Si hubieras hablado conmigo antes… debes creerme que yo nunca te culpe por nada. Tú eres el hermano de la persona más importante para mí y…**

**- ¡Ahí lo tienes! Nunca fui para ti más que "El Hermano". Siempre quise que me vieras cómo algo más, que me cuidaras y quisieras por que así lo deseabas y no por que era "El hermano". Me la pase años pensando que nadiemevería diferente a como tú lo haces por que no me lo merecía. ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor de todo? Qué hasta ahorita me doy cuenta que realmente nunca me importó que jamás me vieras como yo hubiera deseado.**

**- ¿Qué quieres decir?**

**- Pues que quiero más a mi hermano.** – le miró con una sonrisa tan natural, que aún desconcertado, Shura se la devolvió. El español comprendió que para Aioria, su hermano siempre sería lo más importante en su vida,más que él o cualquier otra persona. De repente, el ojiverde recordó al gato y lo buscó por la ventana pero no lo encontró.

**- Oye, me tengo que ir. ¿Por qué no le dejas tú número a Marin y después nos juntamos los tres para platicar de viejos tiempos?**

**- De acuerdo¿ya te vas?**

**- Sí, tengo... un asunto pendiente.** – se levantó y antes de irse se inclinó sobre la mesa y le robó un beso en los labios a Shura, dejándolo perplejo. - **¿Qué? Si tú puedes cumplir tu sueño, yo también ¿no?**

Salió casi corriendo del lugar y en la puerta se detuvo para despedirse rápidamente con la mano y regalarle una cálida sonrisa del español quién lo había seguido con la mirada completamente perplejo.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- **¡Kanon¡Sal de ahí! Creí que había entrado aquí…** - Aioria dio una última mirada al callejón y dio medio vuelta para seguir buscando.

- **¿Me buscabas?** – el gemelo apareció súbitamente enfrente de él.

- **O.O Sí, te quería preguntar qué haces aquí. **- se recuperó del susto y uso su característico tono sensual.

**- Mmm… Paseando...**-se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia a un lado como restándole importancia al castaño.

**- ¿Paseando? Yo pensé que me estabas buscando.**

**- ¿Y para qué YO te querría buscar? - **le miró desafiante

**- Pues no sé, cómo en estos momentos la casa está SOLA, pensé que querrías que nos conociéramos MEJOR… pero en fin¡nos vemos después! -** caminó hacia la alida del callejón, dejando a un extrañado caballero tras de sí.

**-¡Hey¡Espera! -** le dio alcance cuando por fin procesó la información.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Pues bueno¿qué habran hecho Aioria y Kanon para conocerse mejor? Ciertamente no tomar té y galletitas...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**- ¿Más té?**

**- Sí, por favor.**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

¬-¬U Bueno, no era lo que tenía en mente, pero dejaré a la imaginación de cada quién lo que vino después de la merienda...

Nia


	13. The Brother

**Capítulo 13**

_Nunca había visto algo tan hermoso… ¿Cuántos años tendrá? Parece de mi edad. Sin embargo, hay algo en él que lo hace ver diferente, superior a cualquiera que haya conocido antes…_

El joven a quien se referían estos pensamientos, poseía unos ojos verdes grandes y profundos. Simulaban un conocimiento mayor al de la edad que aparentaba. Su cabello a los hombros se movía con gracia según el viento. Vestía un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro y una camisa blanca cuyo cuello sobresalía un poco sobre su gabardina negra en cuyos bolsillos descansaban sus manos. Su mirada estaba fijada en…

_¿Mi casa¿O.O¿Por qué está en la puerta de mi casa¿Camus lo conoce? Oh por dios… está mirando hacia acá…_

El dueño de estos pensamientos no tuvo opción más que acercarse, de todas maneras ahí debía a llegar. Sus mejillas se tornaron de un ligero color rosa. Cosa que no pasó desapercibido por el "extraño", quien sonrió ante esto.

- **Ho – hola…** - su voz tembló un poco al notar de cerca la belleza que gozaba el otro - **¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?**

**- ¿Tú vives aquí?**

**- Pues algo así… sí, sí vivo aquí** – corrigió rápidamente al ver un rastro de confusión en su interlocutor. – _Hasta su voz es dulce._

- **Estoy buscando a alguien, se llama…** - sacó un papelito de un bolsillo – **Camus Aquarius.**

**- ¿A mi hermano?**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- **¿Shaka e Ikki fueron a trabajar?** – Camus caminaba al lado del escorpión después que éste lo fuera a buscar a la escuela.

**- Eso dijeron. También que llegarían hasta tarde**

**- Mmm… ¿y qué pasó con Kanon?**

**- No sé, sólo desapareció, pero eso es común en los gemelos. Bueno, al menos solía serlo. Ya viste que Saga fue por Mu para salir.**

**- Lo más seguro es que ellos también lleguen tarde.**

**- ¿Y qué pasó con Aioria?**

**- Larga historia… pero algo me dice que él tampoco estará en la casa.**

**¿Entonces estaremos los dos solos?**

**-Supongo… **- tragó saliva difícilmente entendiendo lo que eso implicaba; por suerte le daba la espalda a su acompañante mientras abría la reja de su casa.

_- Esta es mi oportunidad, debo terminar lo de la mañana_… **Camus, yo necesito hablarte de algo.** – le dijo en un tono sensual y cambiando su rostro por uno acorde con éste.

-**Cla – claro, sólo déjame…** - respondió nerviosamente mientras buscaba la llave de la puerta sin éxito; el santo aprovechó esto, se acercó peligrosamente al médico acorralándolo contra la puerta.

- **Camus, yo sólo quiero decirte que…** - encontró la mirada del mencionado, provocando que su corazón latiera aceleradamente y que ese tono rosado que le encantaba apareciera en su rostro. Acercó su cadera hacia la de Camus, su mano tomó delicadamente su rostro y comenzó a acortar la distancia entre sus labios.

- **Milo…** - ya no coordinaba sus pensamientos, sus emociones le exigían que le besara inmediatamente mientras sintiera ese calor tan atrayente, su aroma hinoptizador y viera esos labios tan suaves que le urgía probar de nuevo. Sentía que caía en un gran abismo… ¡AUCHI! Eso debió doler…

- #**°#**

- **¿Camus?** – se escuchó inmediatamente después que se abriera la puerta dejando caer a nuestros protagonistas - **¿Quién es ese?**

- #**o#**

- **¿Pero qué demonios…¿Hyoga?** – dijo reconociendo la voz del rubio aún desde el piso.

-** ¿Hyoga? …** - Milo pretendía ponerse de pie, pero al ver a la persona detrás del que al parecer era el hermano de su amor, quedó paralizado.

- **¿Milo¿Qué estás haciendo ahí?… ¿y así?** – dijo el nuevo visitante.

- **Ha Had – sa sam…** - tartamudeó al intentar poner en orden sus ideas.

- **¿Sucede algo malo¿Milo?** – preguntó desde el piso el acuariano sin comprender nada.

- **¿Por qué tanto alboroto? **– preguntó desde las escaleras Aioria bajando solamente con un bóxer atrayendo la mirada de todos. - **¿Quién eres tú?** – miró al desconocido chico de cabellos verdes al lado de Hyoga.

-** ¿Qué no pudieron esperar hasta su habitación?** – se oyó del otro lado de la puerta un joven de larga cabellera azul – **OoO**… - quedó paralizado al ver al visitante.

**- ¿Quésucede Saga? **– preguntó al llegar el amable chico hindú. - **¡Hyoga¡Tanto tiempo¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos ahí abajo?**

-** ¿No encontraste el vino?… OoO** – se escucho desde las escaleras.

**- ¡Kanon!** – reaccionó al ver a su gemelo vestido en las mismas condiciones que el castaño.

**- ¿Qué están haciendo todos en la puerta¡Hermano!**

**- ¡Ikki! Qué alegría ver… ¿Shaka? **– habló quién sorprendía tanto a los demás.

**- ¿Por qué no entras…? Ups… **- el rubio no vio al nuevo centro de atención hasta después de abrazar por detrás a Ikki y colocar su cabeza en un hombro del otro.

**- Camus¿qué hacen todas estas personas en nuestra casa?**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Si alguna vez se había sentido incómodo en una situación, era ésta. Camus no entendía muy bien del todo, pero lo que más le disgustaba era la manera en que de alguna forma terminó en medio de todo esto, literalmente. Enfrente, al otro lado de la mesa del comedor, la pesada mirada del chico de cabellos esmeraldas, y por detrás, prácticamente escondidos, Milo, Saga y Shaka. Sentados a sus lados, Mu y su hermano. Ikki permanecía recargado en la puerta.

**- Muy bien¿ya estamos mejor?** – preguntó con desgano Aioria entrando al comedor, seguido por Kanon, vestidos más apropiadamente.

Esto interrumpió el silencio brevemente. Pero como Camus ya se estaba cansando, decidió tomar la batuta en el asunto.

**- ¿Y tú cómo te llamas?** – habló finalmente el dueño de la casa.

**- Me puedes llamar Shun.** – respondió con una sonrisa, sorprendiendo a todos los santos por la respuesta.

**- Ah… ¿y qué haces aquí?**

**- Hermano, no seas grosero. Él te estaba buscando¿no es así?** – miró al joven dulcemente.

**- ¿A mí?**

**- ¿A él?** – se asomó el escorpión.

**- Sí, me dijeron que uno de mis caballeros se encontraba viviendo aquí…** - vio a Milo con enojo un momento y después regresó con Camus como si nada. – **pero no tenía idea de que mi hermano se encontraba aquí también, o Saga y Kanon, o Shaka…** - dijo esto último con ira.

**- Pero¿por qué vino¿por qué no esperó a que me reportara? **– dijo Milo con miedo.

**- ¡No he sabido de ti en casi 50 años!**

**- ¿50 AÑOS?** – preguntaron al mismo tiempo los humanos.

**- Me cansé de esperar y vine yo mismo. ¿Me puedes explicar qué están haciendo ambos Géminis aquí? Pero sobretodo¿qué haces tú aquí?** – lanzó una mirada de desprecio intimidando al rubio de larga cabellera.

**- ¡No le hables así!** – dijo Ikki por primera vez regañando a su hermano menor.

**- ¿Lo estás defendiendo?** – se puso de pie para verlo a los ojos -** ¿Tienes idea de quién es él?**

**- Sí, sí la tengo. Porque he estado con él todos estos años.**

**- Esto es mejor que una telenovela…** - susurró Aioria a sus 2 amigos santos, quienes sólo lo miraron como ¬¬U

**- ¡Hades – sama¡Por favor cálmese!** – pidió Milo al ver que la situación se salía de control.

**- ¿HADES?** – repitieron los humanos confundidos.

**- ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermano?** – el dios observó directamente a los ojos de Virgo quien le sostuvo la mirada desafiándolo.

**- Con todo respeto, Hades – sama, pero Ikki es lo suficientemente mayor para saber lo que hace. **– respondió tranquilo sin bajar su guardia.

**- Con casi 1000 años¿quién no es grande? **– dijo por lo bajo Saga a su gemelo.

**- Mi hermano nunca me abandonaría en la manera en que lo hizo.**

**- Pues lo hizo, supéralo 8P** – dijo en un tono sarcástico enfadando más al dios.

**- ¡Eso la pagarás caro Virgo¡Te prohíbo que te le acerques a mi hermano a partir de este momento! **– dijo ahora sí perdiendo su postura.

- ¡**Shun**! – sorprendido, Ikki miró con dolor a su hermano.

**- ¡Yo no obedezco tus órdenes!.¡Antes muerto que separarme de él!**

**- Si así lo deseas…** - sus ojos y cabello se oscurecieron de repente, un cosmos oscuro lo envolvió y salió disparado por el techo de la casa.

**- Muy bien…** - dijo Shaka con determinación e imitando al dios, voló envuelto en un cosmos dorado.

**- ¡MI TECHO!** – gritó Camus más sorprendido que los demás al ver como el techo de su casa era destruido.

**- ¡Camus¿a quién le importa el techo en estos momentos?** – dijo un desesperado y confundidísimo Hyoga.

**- Tiene razón** – mencionó seriamente Kanon atrayendo su atención y sacando una bolsa de palomitas-** ¡Esto se va a poner buenísimo!**

- ¡**Kanon**! – lo regañó el escorpión.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- **Shaka de Virgo… el santo que se dice tiene el poder de un dios… ¡Pero tú no eres ningún dios!** – dijo seriamente enojado el dios de los infiernos, mientras él y su contrincante flotaban arriba de la casa.

-** ¡Shun¡Shaka¡Deténganse ahora mismo!** – gritó Ikki al salir al jardín junto con los demás.

**- ¡No Ikki! Si para que estemos juntos tengo que derrotar al mismísimo Hades¡entonces así lo haré!**

**- 100 dólares americanos a Hades – sama** – apostó Kanon a su gemelo.

-** ¿Estás loco?** – Milo agradeció que al menos uno de ellos tuviera sentido común – **Que sean 200** – demasiado pronto…

**- ¿Y cómo planeas vencerme?** – retó el más joven al caballero.

**- Con esto… ¡BIKKI!**

**- ¿BIKKI?** – gritó todo el público confundidos y algo ¿decepcionados?

- **Ay no… **- el Fénix bajó su cara sabiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería su pareja.

El rubio caballero junto sus labios y silbó poniendo en expectativa a todos. Un brillo se divisaba a lo lejos, se acercaba lentamente y todos pudieron notar que era… ¿un pajarito?

**- ¿Tu arma secreta es un… pajarito?** – preguntó Shun perdiendo su postura amenazante al ver como el pequeño y amarillo animal se posaba sobre el hombro de virgo.

**- No es cualquier ave, es Bikki, lo nombré así porque me recuerda a Ikki.** – respondió sonriendo mientras acariciaba la cabeza del animalito.

**- Pues de hecho…** – reflexionó el dios la muerte al ver el pajarillo y después a su hermano en tierra.

-** Shaka, no me avergüences…** - dijo el hermano mayor al ver cómo los humanos y el resto de los santos contenían su risa.

**- Pero no estamos aquí para admirar a Bikki…** - reaccionó el santo de la virgen.

**- Tienes razón. Ataca, santo de Atena.** – Hades volvió a su actitud combativa y retó al otro sin cambiar su posición tranquila.

**- ¡Ahora Bikki!**

Ordenó el rubio al tiempo que su cosmos y el del ave se fundían, haciendo brillar intensamente a éste último. Segundos después, las alas del ave crecían cubriéndole totalmente. Finalmente, las alas se extendieron dando paso a una magnífica ave dorada del tamaño de un águila, en cuya frente brillaba una gema roja al igual que sus ojos.

- ¡**Ataca**!

El ave atendió las órdenes y voló en dirección del dios, quien lo miraba altanero, confiado en que el ave no le haría nada.

-** Eso no me hará nad… ¡AUCH¡AUCH!…**

**- ¿Acaso Bikki está…?** - preguntó desconcertado Camus a su caballero.

**- Picoteando su cabeza…** - respondió Milo al ver como el dios intentaba ahuyentar el pico del ave de su cabeza.

**- ¿Eso es todo?** – preguntó decepcionado el menor de los gemelos.

- **Sé que debo vencerte, pero no dejas de ser el hermano de Ikki, no te puedo hacer daño.** – respondió apenado el rubio.

**- ¡Dile que se detenga!… ¡AUCH!… ¡Por favor!… ¡AUCH!** – se defendía el dios de ahora cabellos oscuros.

**- No hasta que dejes que Ikki se quede conmigo.**

**- ¡Nunca!… ¡AUCH!**

**- ¡Dale más fuerte Bikki!**

**- ¡AUCH!… ¡Está bien!… ¡AUCH!… ¡Tú ganas!… ¡AUCH!... ¡Pero dile que se detenga!**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- **¿CÓMO QUE TE PIENSAS QUEDAR AQUÍ?** – preguntó Ikki exaltado al escuchar lo que decía su hermano, una vez que todos se sentaron a tomar el té en la sala.

- **Pues sí, si tu te quedas donde está Shaka, entonces yo me quedo donde tú estás.** – dijo determinado con el pelo totalmente revuelto.

-** Pero ésta ni siquiera es nuestra casa.** – respondió el de cabello azul.

- **¡No hay problema!** – interrumpió el rubio co - dueño de la casa - **¡Claro que se puede quedar¿Verdad Camus?**

-** Mi casa T-T…** - se lamentaba el médico al entrar de nuevo en su casa y ver el techo destruido, a su lado estaba Milo intentando consolarlo.

**- ¡Dijo que sí!**

**- ¬¬… **- expresó el hermano del dios.

**- ¿Ves? Ahora¿Hyoga verdad?. ¿serías tan amable donde puedo descansar? Me duele la cabeza.** – preguntó al rubio con una gran sonrisa.

- **Por supuesto, sígueme.** – Hyoga parecía no importarle la situación de su casa o la pelea de seres sobre naturales que acababa de presenciar y pasó de largo a todos los habitantes de la casa intentado platicar con Shun.

**- Mi techo… T-T**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

HI! Ahora si debo un graaaaaaaaaaaaaan retraso, pero ya entre a la escuela! q rápidas c fueron stas vacas, y luego me cambie de universidad y de nuevo volver a empezar... muy confuso.Lo bueno es q con la presión c me ocurren mejores ideas. Ora si q ya no tengo caps de reserva, pero definitivamente lo voy a terminar, no c preocupen, solo tenganme paciencia, porfavor! y gracias adelantadas. Muchas gracias por leer y ojala les guste la intromisión de stos 2 nvos personajes, como afectaran a nuestros protagonistas? d q trabajan ikki y shaka? q sentira shun por hyoga? y por q c llama shun y no hades? saga y kanon hacen algo productivo con sus vidas? No c pierdan el prox capitulo!


	14. ¡Qué viaje!

**Capítulo 14**

Después de un sábado extraño y agitado, nuestros héroes presenciaron el extraordinario poder del dios de los infiernos, pues con desplegar sólo un poco de su cosmos arregló no sólo el techo, sino también una que otra gotera e imperfección de la casa.

Camus no le tomó mucha atención al hecho de que Shun se quedara con ellos¿qué era un inquilino más? Lo que si le preocupó, fue el hecho de que Hyoga se ofreció amablemente a compartir su habitación con él. Después de todo era su hermanito ¡quien sólo tenía 15 años! Claro que recordaba esa edad, y conociendo a su hermano no se sentía muy cómodo con el asunto, pero después de todo era su hermano y debía mostrar su entera confianza al juicio del rubio.

**-¡Buenos días Camus! **– saludó extremadamente animado el rubio ruso aún en pijama al entrar a la cocina.

**-Buenos días¿dormiste bien?** – respondió el francés mientas dejaba sobre la mesa otra torre de hot cakes.

**-Sí, excelente. Después de un largo viaje desde Japón tenía que descansar. Wow, veo que estás estresado.** – dijo al ver la mesa llena de hot cakes.

**-¿Por qué lo dices?** – regresó a la estufa dándole la espalda

**-Casi nunca cocinas, excepto cuando te sientes frustrado o triste. Cocinar es como tu terapia.**

**-Pues para no todos podemos dormir con el hermano de Ikki para desestresarnos.** – dijo con desdén.

**-No hicimos nada, si es lo que te preocupa.**

**-Lo sé, fui a tu cuarto 3 veces durante la noche.**

**-¡¿QUÉ?!**

**-No me mires así, Ikki fue 4 veces.**

**-¡¿PERO QUÉ PASA CON USTEDES¡ES QUE NO ME TIENES CONFIANZA!** – lamentable o afortunadamente, como lo quieran ver, el santo hermoso de esta historia (N/A: frase copiada con permiso de mi hna) entró a la cocina.

**-¡CAMUS¡Te juro que no fue mi intención ocultarte que trabajo para Hades!**

**-No hay problema. **– dijo sencillamente.

**-¡ES QUE TE JURO QUE…¿No hay problema?**

**-No…**

**-¿En serio¿No te molesta que sea un caballero al servicio del dios de la muerte y de los infiernos quien ha intentado acabar con la raza humana desde tiempos inmemorables?**

**-No lo quiere hacer en este momento¿verdad?** – intervino el adolescente.

**-No.** – respondió el santo.

**-En verdad no. Tú eres tú y él es sólo tu… jefe o algo así, es tu trabajo.**

**-¡Gracias Camus!** – le abrazó efusivamente sonrojándolo de pies a cabeza. -¡Todavía me quiere! – dijo mientras salía de la cocina y se escuchaban frases del otro lado como "Te lo dije", "Bien por ti" y "Todo salió muy bien".

**-¬¬… Bola de metiches…** - dijo el acuariano por lo bajo al reconocer las voces de sus amigos.

**-Volviendo a nuestra conversación… **- habló Hyoga.

**-Qué bueno que pudiste venir de vacaciones, desde Navidad que no te veía. ¿Cómo te va en la escuela¿Ya decidiste si estudiarás la prepa aquí o allá? **– habló lo más natural que podía intentando sacarle la vuelta al asunto de la confianza.

**-¿Y qué onda con ese tal Milo? **– dijo como venganza.

**-¿Qué hay con él?**

**-Por lo que he escuchado de Mu y Aioria lo suyo va muy en serio.**

**-Eso no es tu asunto. **– se sonrojó aun más que antes y casi quema un hot cake.

**-JAJAJA… de acuerdo, cómo tú digas. Ya extrañaba hacerte enojar. Dime¿cómo has estado? **– dijo esto ya más tranquilo y serio.

**-¿Cómo quieres que esté con 6 seres sobrenaturales y 2 inquilinos extra en mi casa?**

**-Sabes que no me refiero a eso… **- usó un tono acusador, se levantó de la mesa caminando al lado de Camus y obligándole a verle a los ojos.

**-… Estoy bien, nada que comentar.**

**-¿No has sufrido recaídas?**

**-No… **- al decir esto, regresó su vista al sartén.

**-… ¿Milo lo sabe?**

**-¡Camus!** – se escuchó al abrirse la puerta – **Hay algo que está volando sobre la casa. Saga dice que es un pájaro, yo digo que es un avión y Kanon dice que es Superman. ¿Puedes venir a decirnos?**

**-Ya vamos.** – los hermanos vieron como el caballero regresaba al jardín y después de dirigirse una mirada acusatoria, le siguieron.

.:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:.

**-Milo, me alegra que hayamos hecho esto.**

**-Yo también... lo único que me perturba es... ¡¿POR QUÉ TUVIERON QUE VENIR ELLOS TAMBIÉN?!**

El chibi escorpión asomó su cabecita sobre el hombro de Camus para ver con ojos asesinos al resto de la tripulación de la camioneta de Aioria. Gritando, golpeando y hasta babeando, habían arruinado las perfectas vacaciones que su Camus le ofreció en su casa en la playa. Todo empezó por un pequeño comentario que le hizo el acuariano de ir a pasar unos días a la playa, el punto era alejarse del ambiente de la casa en Atenas. Pero de repente, Aioria saltó indignado alegando que Camus les había prometido a Mu y a él que algún día los llevaría a esa casa. Eso hubiera sido tolerable¡pero noooo! Si Mu iba a otro lugar, Saga debía ir también, si Saga iba a divertirse Kanon también debía ir. Mu se sintió mal y tuvo que invitar a Shaka e Ikki, por lo que Hades-sama no los dejaría solos, así que hasta Hyoga empacó sus cosas. Así que dejando a Biki como pájaro guardián, emprendieron el viaje

Todo terminó siendo un desbarajuste, pues no tenían dinero para ir todos en autobús, así que no quedó de otra que ir todos amontonados en la camioneta de Aioria. Claro, que los humanos se unieron y defendieron argumentando que los santos podían transformarse en sus formas chibi y de esa manera irían un poco más cómodos. Aioria conducía, pues no dejó que nadie tocara a su "bebé", con Kanon en su regazo. Después de una hora de piedra, papel y tijera, Camus ganó el asiento del copiloto justificando que de él era la casa, y antes que Hyoga dijera algo le restregó las llaves en la cara. En el segundo asiento, Mu con Saga y Hyoga con Shun. Shaka e Ikki iban en la parte de atrás.

**-¡Auch!** – se quejó el santo de virgo al recibir una rayo de luz en la nuca.

**-¡Shun! -** el fénix lo confontó.

**-¡Yo no fui!** – el chibi-dios peliverde que se escondió en la melena de Hyoga.

**-¡Si fuiste tu!**- le gritó el güerito virginal al momento que le lanzó un rayo de su mano, con mala puntería que le pegó a chibi Saga

**-¡Hey!-** el geminiano se sobó la cabeza - **¡Mu está durmiendo!**

**-¡jaja...!**

**-¡Cállate Kanon!** – el mayor atacó a su hermanito, pero le dio al espejo retrovisor y cayó en Milo.

**-¡Auch¡Fíjate a quien apuntas! **– el gemelo menor y el escorpión se movieron al asiento de atrás para gritarse y empezar una batalla campal con rayitos de cosmo. Aioria iba atacado de la risa, Camus simplemente calló y cerró los ojos, Mu y Hyoga se cubrían como podían. Hasta que de repente, un aura demoníaca se levantó en el asiento de atrás y el segundo al mando del reino de Hades vociferó con voz atemorizante.

**- ¡YA BASTA, CONTRÓLENSE!** – su poder fue tal que hasta Aioria frenó del susto. – **Gracias. Ahora, si no quieren sufrir ninguna clase de consecuencia, se quedarán tranquilos el resto del camino. **– aún con llamas en el fondo, todos los santos asintieron y volvieron a sus lugares en silencio.

.:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:.

Una pequeña miraba por la ventana del auto expectante por algo que llamara la atención, algo más que los gritos de emoción de su hermano con su videojuego portátil. Mientras esperaban que el tanque se gasolina se llenara y su madre volviera de la tienda con bebidas, vio como se acercaba una camioneta negra a la bomba de junto. Pudo distinguir a cuatro personas, entre las que le llamó la atención un apuesto joven pelilila, quien de pronto se vio ¿cubierto por una nube de humo? Cuando ésta se disipó, vio claramente como descendían del auto ¡¿10 hombres?! Se giró para verificar si alguien más lo había visto, pero su hermano seguía en su propio mundo, su padre estaba perdido entre un montón de mapas y el despachador observaba fijamente el medidor. Regresó su vista al extraño grupo, vio que algunos de ellos entraban a la tienda y decidió bajar a investigar (especialmente a ese joven pelilila), pero justo cuando iba abrir la puerta, su madre regresó y observó como su padre pagaba por la gasolina. Intentó decir algo, pero su madre comenzó a balbucear algo sobre no poder decidirse entre 13 tipos diferentes de bebidas Light mientras su padre sólo asentía y arrancaba el auto, dejando a la pequeña indignada, frustrada y con las ganas de conocer al extraño grupo.

.:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:.

Mientras tanto, nuestros guapos y sexys héroes descansaban del viaje. Mu y Saga fueron al restaurante a pedir algo para llevar para todos, Shun usó su poder de mando sobre Milo para que lo acompañara a seguir a Shaka e Ikki a la tienda, Aioria y Kanon fueron a... bueno, entraron a los baños públicos, no se sabe si hicieron uso o no de ellos después de esas misteriosas miradas que se estaban lanzando desde antes de parar por gasolina.

**-Camus¿me podrías dar algo de dinero?** – el joven ruso apartó a Camus cuando vio que no había nadie en la camioneta.

**-Tú tienes tu propio dinero... ¿verdad?** – cuestionó a su hermano temiendo lo peor.

**-Si… pero, no lo traigo conmigo ahora...**

**-¿Está en tu maleta? **– más que preguntar, esperaba que así fuera.

**-Sí... algo así... bueno, no... es que, no me alcanza.**

**-Bueno, y ¿para qué quieres dinero?**

**-Es que le quiero comprar algo a Shun.**

**-Él tiene a su hermano para que le compre cosas.**

**-¡Pero yo le lo quiero dar algo! **– puso esos ojos de hermano menor a medio morir a los que ningún hermano mayor se puede negar (N/A: bendita sea esa mirada)

**-Está bien** – dijo no muy convencido mientras avanzaban a la parte de atrás por la mochila de Camus. Abrió la cajuela y localizó su mochila debajo de un montón de otras maletas, por lo que cuando entre los dos hermanos pudieron sacarla, se abrió dejando caer todo su contenido.

**-Genial, esto me pasa por consentirte...** – recogió algunos objetos personales y hasta un libro de medicina que llevaba para estudiar, hasta que una mano lo detuvo.

**-¿Qué es esto?** – unos ojos celestes y profundamente consternados le miraban fijamente mientras le mostraba un frasco de pastillas, señalando la cantidad en gramos. – **¿Son tus nuevos medicamentos¿No son algo fuertes?**

**-¿Y tú como sabes? **– tomó el frasco de las manos del menor y las guardó rápidamente.

**-¿Crees que no he investigado sobre lo que tienes? Si te estas automedicando...**

**- ¡Eso no te importa Hyoga!** – guardó todo como cupo en su mochila sin poder volver a ver a los ojos al rubio y le dio la espalda para comenzar a alejarse.

**-Camus...** – dijo ya más tranquilo colocando una mano sobre el hombro del otro y deteniéndolo – **por favor, dime...**

**-... No me estoy automedicando, no soy tan tonto…** - suspiró tranquilizándose y giró un poco para no darle las espalda a Hyoga – **no he mejorado nada, por eso me arriesgué a tomar medicamento más fuerte.**

**-¿No te hará más daño?**

**-No más que si no las tomara. ¡No me mires así! Por eso no quería decirte nada. Eres capaz de regresar a vivir conmigo por esto y yo no quiero que vivas atado a mí.**

**-Camus yo...**

**-¡Camus!** – un sonriente Milo gritó desde la puerta de la tienda - **¡¿Podrías comprarme algo?!**

**-¡Sí¡Ahora voy! **– dijo fingiendo una ligera sonrisa y el santo regresó a la tienda.

**-¿Por qué no le dices?** – preguntó cauteloso el hermano menor.

**-No, es mejor así. Tengo suficiente contigo preocupándote por mí** – esto causó una sonrisa triste en el rubio quien se acercó y lo abrazó. – **¿Podríamos terminar esta conversación después?**

**-De acuerdo** – rompió el abrazo y ambos caminaron hacia la tienda – **pero te tomaré la palabra y me tienes que decir todo después.** – dijo en un tono juguetón.

**-Está bien… pero sólo por eso no te daré nada de dinero.**

**-¡Eso no es justo¡El que hizo algo malo fuiste tú no yo! **– y así continuaron la discusión en la tienda, donde nadie más les prestó atención a otra pelea entre hermanos, como si no tuvieran suficientes.

.:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:.

El sueño terminó venciendo a Aioria en la noche, por lo que Camus después de tomar su acostumbrado litro de cafeína lo relevó hasta que encontraran un motel donde descansar. Todos dormían o al menos estaban lo suficientemente inconscientes como para notar la preocupación del más joven de todos. Hyoga se encontraba detrás de Camus, observándole por el espejo retrovisor sin importarle que en ocasiones, su hermano le regresara la mirada.

_"¿Por qué no me lo habrá dicho? Ahora estoy más preocupado ¡Idiota! Claro que voy a quedarme. Tú no te sabes cuidar sólo y si... ¡argh¡qué desesperante es¡Entiende que no quiero estar solo! Menos regresaré sabiendo que empeoraste... bueno, no me dijo exactamente que haya empeorado, pero tampoco ha mejorado. ¿Ya se habrá checado el colesterol? Lo veo más delgado que antes ¡ay no! Bravo, ahora estás pediendo peso. Más te vale que no te pase nada y que sea cierto que esas medicinas hacen efecto, ojalá no sean como todas las anteriores que no te ayudaban en nada... Camus, no quiero que... simplemente no quiero…"_

_"No te preocupes…"_ – escuchó como un eco en su mente, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Instintivamente volteó a un lado y observó esos ojos esmeralda que tanto le gustaban de Shun con un brillo diferente en esta ocasión, observándole detenidamente- _"tu hermano estará bien estará bien"_

El chibi dios del infierno le dirigió una dulce mirada y le abrazó, provocando que el humano se sonrojara totalmente. Le tomó unos minutos darse cuenta que el pequeño se estaba quedando dormido sobre él y que el calor que emanaba su cuerpo también comenzaba a arrullarlo. Se acomodó, le rodeó con sus brazos y ambos cayeron en el sueño.

.:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:.

Por fin!¡! Este capítulo no me quedó exactamente como quería, pero prefería actualizar para que los que siguen leyendo mi fanfic, sepan que no lo he dejado, simplemente por escuela y depresiones P se ha retrasado demasiado. Pero aqui les dejo este capitulito, un extra sobre Mu y Saga (no tiene mucho que ver con la trama... aún) y ojala me dejen u n review por ahí. Tanxs!

Nia


	15. ANEXO 2: Control Mental!¡!

**Mu aprende a leer mentes**

Desde hace unos días Mu y Shaka se hicieron muy amigos ya que Shaka le contó que había visitado la India hace unos 50 años recién habían llegado al mundo humano; por casualidades del destino Shaka conoció al abuelo de Mu y de ahí empezaron una buena amistad ya que Mu no habló mucho con su familia debido a los problemas con su padre, razón principal por la que dejó el país.

**-¿Entonces dices que me puedes enseñar a leer la mente de quien quiera?- O.o**

**-Así es Mu, sólo vamos a meditar un poco para darte ejercicio a tu mente.-**

**-Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

**-Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

(Y bueno captaron la idea de la meditación ¿no?)

.:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:.

Mientras tanto en otra habitación de la casa:

-**¿Y a dónde van a ir?- **el gemelo de ojos verdes jugaba con un slinky mientras veía como su hermano mayor cambiaba de vestuario con magia frente al espejo.

**-No lo sé, pensaba ir al planetario. A Mu le encantan las estrellas.**

- **¬¬ Ok, mi hermano enamorado me asusta mucho, mucho.**

**-¡Cállate!**

**-¡Quiero ver que me calles.!**

Ambos se hacen forma chibi y empiezan a pelear a manera de bolita donde solo se ven estrellas, brazos y ese tipo de cosas.

-**Y así Mu, terminamos por el día de hoy. No debo sobrecargar tu cabeza humana inferior con mucho ejercicio- **caballero y humano entraban a la sala.

**-Pues creo que tienes razón. Además me tengo que ir, tengo una cita**

**-¿Nos vamos Mu? - **el santo que provocó el rubor en Mu apareció

**-No te vi venir, nos vemos Shaka**

-¡**Adiosín**!

Saga y Mu: **OO**

-**Lo siento, ya no veré Dr. Slump**

.:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:.

Y ya camino al Planetario:

**-Shaka es un gran sujeto, es muy alegre… un poco loco pero creo que se le quitará con el tiempo - **el médico comentaba sobre su nuevo amigo, sin notar los ojos ojos recelosos de Saga.

**-Bueno, si lo hubieras visto en nuestro mundo dudarías que sea el mismo**

**-¿A qué te refieres?**

-**Bueno, que digamos que siendo el general de las fuerzas de Athena y el guerrero más cercano a ser un dios era… bueno digamos que un poco, sangriento en su batallas. Se dice que llegó a matar a 108 espectros de Hades él solo, que era capaz de hacer que un hombre deseara la muerte al quitarle los cinco sentidos y que podía enviar a sus enemigos al más cruel de los infiernos. -** no es que no era verdad, pero es claro que lo dijo para asustar a Mu.

**-… ¿y ese sujeto vive en la misma casa que nosotros? -** dijo algo nervioso, obviamente el plan de Saga dio resultado.

**-Pues si, pero... ¡ya llegamos!**

Mu de pronto cayó en cuenta que estaba con Saga, no era correcto hablar de alguien más y sobre todo alguien con quien recién parecía despertar celos en Saga, así que decidió olvidar ese asunto para disfrutar la cita con quien ahora debería ocupar sus sentimientos.

**-¿No vienes? -** el chico geminis volteó al ver que Mu no lo acompañaba.

- **n//n Claro **_"contigo hasta donde sea"._** -**se acercó a Saga y jntos entraron al planetario.

.:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:.

Y en la casa de todos: (menos de nosotros los pobres)

-**Shaka mira lo que te traje, bueno te lo traje para Bikki. - **dijo el caballero Ikki al entregar una casita de madera con un gran moño rojo.

**- ¡Ah! Es hermosa, esta casa para pájaros se ve muy linda. Ahora nuestros pájaros pueden jugar.**

.:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:.

Y en la sala donde se exhibía la película del espacio:

**-¿Qué piensas Mu? **

**-Pues yo pienso que ahora nuestros pájaros pueden jugar.**

**-O//O ¿Qué?**

**- O//O "¿porqué dije eso?". Digo… que lindo es el espacio ¿no?**

**- **_"Tal vez escuché mal"_** Si, claro.**

.:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:.

Tiempo después en la casa

**-Mi amor, te prepararé un sándwich, debes tener hambre.** - Shaka se levantó del piso dejando de lado las herramientas que Ikki usaba para arreglar su moocicleta.

**-Si muchas gracias.**

**-Te lo haré en este instante con todo mi amor.**

.:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:.

En el planetario:

Mu y Saga estaban muy calladas más por la pena que por otra cosa. La película había terminado y estaban viendo las clásicas maquetas del sistema solar.

-_"¿Habrá sido una invitación?, digo por que para eso mejor ni salíamos aquí hay mucha gente"_

_-"¿Por qué dije eso? El subconsciente me traiciona, o no, eso quiere decir que lo he pensado, pero entonces ¿qué pensará ahora de mi?"_

-**Mu, este… yo quería…**

**-No, Saga, este yo quería decir que te lo haré en este instante con todo mi amor.**

**-O//O ¿Mu?**

**-O//O**

**-O//O Este… mejor vamos al túnel lunar**

**-O//O Si**

.:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:.

En la casa:

**-¿Te gustó, Ikki?**

**-Claro, todo lo que me haces me fascina. Tu lo sabes.-**Ikki que estaba sentado en un sofá toma por la cintura a Shaka y lo sienta sobre su regazo.- **¿Qué harás para mañana en el desayuno?-**

**-Te haré cosas maravillosas.**

**-Es verdad, desde que tienes esa escuela de cocina tus platillos son cada vez mejores.**

**-Si, te serviré sobre la mesa y me comerás todo. n.n**

.:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:.

En el planetario

Mu y Saga estaban juntos pero no se dirigían la palabra.

_-"Vaya, Mu nunca se había mostrado tan aventado, tal vez sea mejor regresar…" _**Mañana tienes clases, será mejor regresar.**

_-_**Sí, así te haré cosas maravillosas, te serviré sobre la mesa y me comerás todo.**

-O///O

-_"¿Porqué digo todo esto?"_

.:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:.

Así que mejor decidieron regresar a casa. Al entrar vieron a Aioria y Kanon jugando como siempre al Weystation 3.

**-Hermano que bueno que llegan.**

**-Por si tienen hambre Shaka preparó Mugugaipan.**

**-….** - el médico quiso responder como siempre pero se sentía tan extrañado por su conducta que sólo asintió con la cabeza y subió las escaleras.

**-Este... creo que mejor paso. Nos vemos mañana. -** saga se preocupó más al ver la actitud de su pelilila

**-Vaya, parece que se pelearon. Mu ni siquiera nos dirigió la palabra. - **dijo aAoria sin soltar el control.

**-No te preocupes, se les quita mañana.**

.:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:.

En el cuarto de Mu y Saga

**-Mu, sé que estos días no hemos estado juntos y no sé que decir a lo que pasó en el planetario.**

**-Losiento, discúlpamesiteofendí. Soloquierodecirquemelapasémuybienatulado yanoshacíafaltapasaruntiempojuntosnocrees? oó**

**-Ah, pues si Mu, pero no tienes que hablar tan rápido.**

**-Enelpocotiempo que me quedadelucides tedebodecir teamo teamo.**

Acto seguido Mu comienza a besar a Saga de manera desesperada.

_-"Creo que ha tenido muchas presiones en la escuela estos días. Y pues creo que para futuras referencias lo llevaré más seguido al planetario para que se desinhiba"._

.:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:.

En otra habitación de la enorme casa:

**-¿Y dime como estuvo tu día? -** Ikki se acomodó en la cama para abrzar a Shaka por la espalda.

**-Pues traté de enseñarle a Mu a leer la mente.**

**-Recuerda que son humanos y pudiste dejar una débil conexión entre ustedes aunque fuera involuntaria.**

**-No te preocupes Ikki… no creo que eso... -** de repente, el santo de virgo sintió un sentimiento tan fuerte que le estremeció.

**-¿Shaka¿Estas bien?**

**-Enelpocotiempo que me quedadelucides tedebodecir teamo teamo.**

Acto seguido Shaka comienza a besar a Ikki de manera desesperada.

.:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:..:-:.

Ojalá les haya gustado, dejen un review!

Nia


	16. Boy's Night Out Part I

Capítulo 14

Kanon estaba cansado. Realmente no era indispensable que los santos durmieran, pero los hábitos de los humanos con los que convivía ahora se le estaban contagiando. Era sorprendente ver como Aioria podía dormirse en menos de 2 minutos y que nada perturbara su sueño, parecía más gato él, que Kanon... sin mencionar lo apetecible, es decir, lindo que se veía. De vuelta al resto del grupo, que como de costumbre peleaba por algo. Al parecer, esta vez era por la acomodación de los cuartos. Le era cada vez más difícil seguir la discusión, sin mencionar aburrido.

**-¡Yo soy quien duerme con Ikki!**

**-¡Pues entonces yo dormiré con Hyoga!**

**-¡TÚ NO DORMIRAS CON HYOGA!**

El grito al unísono de los hermanos mayores despertó un poco a Kanon, pero al ver que la discusión seguía, volvió a abstraerse en sus pensamientos. De repente, vio como Saga movía los labios, obviamente diciendo algo¿qué¡Quién sabe! Kanon se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y seguirlo hasta una puerta que tenía el letrero de 101. Se recostó en una de las camas, cerró sus ojos, pero a los dos segundos los abrió de golpe y con una cara de frustración y confusión miró directamente a su hermano.

**-¿Por qué les hicimos caso en eso de ver quién se queda con quién¿Nosotros qué? Voy con Aioria y te mando a Mu.**

El menor se puso de pie y salio de la habitación, dejando a Saga meditando sobre lo dicho por su hermano.

**-¿Cómo que me manda a Mu?

* * *

Habitación 102 de Milo y Shaka **

¿Por qué habría de molestarle el Escorpión? Es cierto, eran enemigos, habían luchado en bandos contrarios en varias batallas… pero no tenía nada en contra suya. Es más, tenían más en común que lo que el escorpión sabía. Pero ahora…

_-¿Por qué me tuvo que tocar con él?_

_-¿Por qué me tuvo que tocar con él?_

**-¿Qué me ves?** – escuchó del escorpión sentado sobre la cama sin quitarle sus ojos de odio de encima

-**Nada… sólo te maldigo por dentro…**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Que me voy a dar un baño** – dio una última mirada a su compañero de cuarto, quien suspirando encendía la televisión; bien, al menos estaba tan "feliz" como él.

* * *

Habitación 103 de Camus y Hyoga

Los hermanos acomodaban sus cosas para dormir, cada uno en un lado de la habitación y con el silencio de por medio.

**-Ya quita esa cara y deja de verme así, no es para tanto.**

**-Tienes razón, tú también te quedaste con las ganas de dormir con Milo.**

**-No digas tonterías** – su sonrojo fue suficiente para hacer sentir mejor a Hyoga. – **Yo duermo con él todos los días porque… ¡porque ya soy grande y tú no!**

**-¬¬ Bueno, cada quién su vida sexual.**

**-¡NO¡Yo no me refería a eso! Nosotros nunca…**

**-Sí, sí, como digas. Ahora vuelvo.**

**-¿A dónde crees que vas?**

**-Voy por hielo –** dijo aún molesto mostrándole la cubeta que hay en cada habitación.

**-Sí, seguro…** _"de todas maneras Ikki no le dejará estar con Shun a solas"_

_-"Idiota" _– pensó el rubio al cerrar la puerta tras de sí y dirigirse hacia la habitación de su dios favorito.

* * *

Habitación 104 de Mu y Aioria

**-¿Cuánto nos falta para llegar?** – se escuchó desde la regadera del cuarto.

**-No mucho en realidad** – el pelilila revisaba un mapa extendido en una de las camas – Creo que si salimos temprano, para mediodía habremos llegado.

**-Ah… mucho mejor** – exclamó Aioria al estirarse mientras salía del cuarto de baño - **estaba exhausto…**

**-¡Hola¿Qué hacen¿Puedo pa…** - el menor de los Géminis no pudo mas que quedarse mudo al abrir la puerta ante la visión de Aioria, cubierto solamente por una toalla a la cintura, dejando ver su torso perfecto, húmedo aún por el agua caliente y hasta con un fondo del vapor proveniente del cuarto de baño.

**-¿Kanon¿Estás bien?** – preguntó Mu al sentirse fuera de lugar.

**-¿Eh? Si, lo siento mucho Mu, tendré que pedirte que dejes esta habitación**

**-¿Qué?** – dijeron los humanos al mismo tiempo, pero sin tiempo de respuesta, el santo tomó las cosas de Mu arrojándolas por la puerta seguidas de su dueño.

**-No te preocupes, Saga también está sólo¡Buenas noches!

* * *

**

Habitación 105 de Ikki y Shun

El ambiente del infierno era mucho más deseable que el de esta habitación. Lo único equiparable con su fuerza es su empeño por ganar una discusión.

**-¡Entiende que Shaka está conmigo!**

**-¡Entonces tú entiende que quiera dormir con Hyoga!**

**-¡Eso es diferente¡Sólo quieres jugar con él!**

**-¡Es lo mismo que Shaka hace contigo!**

**-¿Cómo te atreves¡Esa es una mentira! De todas maneras¿a qué viniste a la tierra?**

**-¿Y todavía lo preguntas¡Vine a buscarte! Desapareces por años sin una sola explicación y de repente te encuentro con Shaka viviendo rodeado de humanos.**

**-No me importa que seas Hades, soy tu hermano mayor y no tengo porque darte explicaciones de lo que hago.**

**-¿A sí¿A SI? Pues... Pues... ¡Pues si no me ibas a querer, me hubieras abortado!**

**-¡Pues… espera¿qué dijiste?**

**-Eh… lo siento, he visto muchas telenovelas con Pandora.**

**-Pues ahí la tienes a ella¿para qué me quieres a mí?**

**-¡Qué terco eres¡Regresarás conmigo!**

**-¡Yo no quiero regresar!**

**-¡Entonces me quedaré contigo!** – se echó a una cama dando la espalda al fénix quien estaba más molesto que antes.

**-¡Argh! Eres imposible.** – simplemente por no gritar algo de lo que se pudiera arrepentir después, Ikki se encerró en el baño, apoyándose en el lavamanos y liberando un gran suspiro.

El segundo al mando del infierno repasaba la conversación con su hermano, entre alguna que otra incoherencia, el remordimiento de haber abandonado a su única familia le dolía. Fue unos segundos después que notó como un aroma le envolvía en la más agradable de las sensaciones.

_"Shaka… de seguro está tomando un baño y yo aquí... puedo sentir que está triste… necesito ir con él"_

Abrió la puerta sólo un poco para ver qué estaba haciendo su hermano. Aún le daba la espalda, se notaba tranquilo pero no estaba seguro si estaba dormido o qué. Se acercó lentamente hacia la entrada del cuarto para tener una mejor visión de Shun. Se sorprendió al verlo con los ojos cerrados, su respiración acompasada y sus facciones relajadas le indicaban que realmente se encontraba durmiendo.

_"Debe estar cansado por toda la energía que usó para llegar a este mundo, nunca vi que durmiera estos días…"_

Le enterneció verle de esa manera después de tanto tiempo, que tomó una cobija de la otra cama y le cubrió con ésta. Recogió algunos cabellos que cubrían la frente del joven dios y después de besar su mejilla, salió de la habitación rumbo a la de Shaka.

_"Iluso…"

* * *

_

Pasillo

**-Hyouga…**

**-Ikki… hielo…-** dijo el rubio con nerviosismo señalando la pequeña cubeta.

**-¿Por qué esas caras¿Sucede algo? **– preguntó un despistado pelilila inconvenientemente situado entre los dos, mientras recogía sus cosas esparcidas por el suelo. Al ver que ninguno de los dos le hacía caso, siguió su camino entre las miradas fulminantes de los otros dos.

* * *

Habitación 101

**-… y así fue, qué raro¿no¿Por qué crees que Kanon me echaría?**

**-Mmm… después le preguntamos no te preocupes.** – el gemelo mayor reía nerviosamente al chico sentado en la cama enfrente a él. Desde luego que Saga le había permitido entrar, después de pedírselo de favor, ligeramente sonrojado y con esa sonrisa que se forma en sus labios cuando está apenado. Además, lo que más deseaba era pasar todo el tiempo posible que pudiera con él, a solas claro. Se quedó absorto en lo azul de sus ojos, sin notar que su mirada era correspondida de igual manera. El pequeño espacio entre las dos camas de la habitación se hacía cada vez más estrecho al tiempo que Mu se acercaba al santo.

**-Creo que me daré un baño antes de dormir.** – se levantó con dirección a la regadera, dejando a un acelerado corazón. - **¿Me acompañas?**

**-¿Qué?** – el santo giró tan rápido y casi asustado para ver al origen de esas palabras, que se cayó de la cama. Cuando se levantó abruptamente, vio como el dueño de su sueño retiraba su camisa y le daba una sonrisa que el caballero sólo pudo interpretar como ¿coqueteo? Esa persona "atrapa sueños" empujó levemente la puerta, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que se cerrara por sí sola, mas fue detenida por un par de manos antes de que lo hiciera.

* * *

Habitación 102

Un golpe persistente en la puerta hizo que Milo apagara la televisión para abrir, pero a medio camino vio como Ikki entraba prácticamente a la fuerza.

**-Fuera.**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Porque… Shun necesita ayuda con… algo…**

**-Bueno.-** el escorpión salio en dirección del cuarto de su dios sin discutir nada más. Después de que Ikki se sorprendiera unos segundos por la facilidad con la que sacó a Milo del cuarto, se acercó a la puerta del baño, llamando levemente.

**-¿Shaka?** – giró la perilla lentamente y al entrar, sintió el ambiente que caracterizaba al santo de virgo, tranquilo y cálido. Iluminado por unas cuantas velas y rodeado por el aroma de incienso, Shaka se encontraba sentado dentro de la tina, abrazando sus piernas y ocultando su rostro del fénix.

**-No es el final… ¿verdad?…** - se escuchó el suspiro del santo de la virgen, sin el coraje de levantar la cabeza.

**-¿De qué estás hablando?** – se agachó hacia el rubio, acariciando sus cabellos húmedos y provocándole un pequeño sobresalto.

-**Nosotros…** - levantó un poco su rostro, sólo lo suficiente como para dejar ver su mirada dirigida hacia el fénix. - **¿Regresarás¿Me dejarás?**

**No digas tonterías,** – le dijo tajantemente para después dedicarle una suave sonrisa y acercar la cabeza dorada hacia su pecho – **yo nunca te dejaría. Además, hay un deseo que debes de cumplir¿no es así?** – Shaka se dejó llevar por la calidez del abrazo del caballero y no pudo evitar sonreír bajo los brazos de éste.

* * *

Habitación 103

**-¡Milo! Pasa, estoy arreglando unas maletas.**

**-Gracias Camus. **_Hades – sama se las puede arreglar solo, me llamará si en verdad me necesita, además, es un dios ¿no?_ – un sonriente escorpión se sentó cruzando sus piernas sobre una de las camas y rebotando un poco.

**-¿Cómo te va con Shaka?** – dijo mientras terminaba de cerrar una de las maletas y tomaba asiento en la cama enfrente a la que Milo se encontraba sentado.

**-Es igual de "simpático" que Ikki, con razón están juntos…** - cierto sarcasmo se escuchaba de sus labios. - **¿y Hyoga?**

**-Fue por "hielo"…** - otra vez se siente el sarcasmo.

**-Entonces talvez tenga tiempo de preguntarte algo.**

**-Dime.**

**-Cuando nos detuvimos a comprar algo, ví que Hyoga y tú estaban hablando, bueno, más bien discutiendo. ¿Sucede algo?** – su tono preocupado encogió el corazón de Camus con algo llamado culpabilidad y su rostro lo delataba.

**-No fue nada, sólo una pelea tonta entre hermanos** – respondió con todo el dolor que mentirle a su caballero le pudiera causar.

**-¿Seguro?** – intentando creerle vio como Camus asentía con la cabeza y suspiró cuando retiró su mirada de él. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver cómo su humano favorito se levantaba de su lugar y se colocaba atrás de él, abrazándolo y atrayéndolo hacia él.

**-No me gusta verte así, deberías sonreír como siempre ¡Es nuestro viaje!… y el de algunos indeseables, pero… deberíamos disfrutar el tiempo que estamos juntos… nosotros dos.** – habló en la oreja de Milo, provocando un temblor que sólo él le podía provocar y que el santo amaba.

Se quedaron en esa posición, disfrutando en el silencio la cercanía del otro y sumergido cada quién en sus pensamientos hacia su pareja. LentamenteCamus acercó sus labios al cuello de Milo...

* * *

Habitación 104

Aioria nunca fue un ferviente creyente religioso. Sin embargo, en estos momentos podría besar el hongo de la uña del dedo chiquito del pie del dios, cosa o animal que ideó a Kanon. Después de escuchar la puerta cerrarse tras salir Mu (o aventar a Mu, lo que sea), su atención no era otra más que para el geminiano que tenía enfrente. No entendía la insaciabilidad de Kanon, hace menos de dos horas que estuvieron en el baño de la gasolinera en un breve pero memorable encuentro. Nota mental: jamás volverlo a hacer en un lugar así... a menos que sea muy necesario. Claro que esta actitud del santo no le molestaba en lo más mínimo. Le atraía su balance de agresividad y calidez, ese dolor mezclado con el placer que jamás había sentido. Todo eso con su voz ronca al pronunciar su nombre y esos ojos que no le permitían negarse.

Al principio pensó que era algo solamente físico, pero en esos momentos cuando besaba sus labios y sentía sus manos sobre su cuerpo, no se podía equivocar. Definitivamente no es como lo que sintió por Shura, para nada. Aquello fue un enamoramiento fugaz de un niño celoso de su hermano. Kanon... simplemente, estaba ahí. No tenían nada en común, en lo absoluto. Pero estaba ahí… con él. No necesitaban palabras para sentirse bien el uno con el otro. El sexo era un extra... un gran, delicioso y satisfactorio extra.

* * *

Habitación 105

**-¡Qué bien! Ya no tendré que ir a buscarte.** – dijo el chico dios cuando al intentar salir del cuarto se encontró con Hyoga.

**-¿Buscarme¿Para qué?** – trato de no tartamudear, pero no evitó sonrojarse al ver a Shun tan bello vestido de negro y formal.

**-En el camino ví una zona con bares o algo así o como sea que los llamen, muy cerca de aquí. Mejor nos vamos o nos descubrirán.**

**-¿Cómo que bares¿Esperas que vayamos? **– era evidente que ninguno de los dos parecía mayor de edad, aunque ciertamente dudaba de la verdadera edad de Shun.

-**Escucha, no vine hasta aquí, sólo para que mi hermano me ignorara y no disfrutar de la tierra. Aunque tienes razón, no podremos entrar contigo vestido así, ven...**- caminaron hacia uno de los pasillos y Hades usó su cosmos para cambiar la camiseta y pantalón deportivo del rubio en un traje azul marino y camisa blanca que resaltaban sus ojos.

**-Esto es genial** – sonrió mientras admiraba su ropa, nunca había usado algo que se viera tan caro.

**-Mucho mejor, ahora si puedo decir que vienes conmigo** – el ruso no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando el otro le guiñó el ojo en forma seductora y tomó su mano suavemente… sólo para correr rapidísimo para que nadie los descubriera.

* * *

Q onda? pues la verdad ora si me gustó este capitulo. De hecho no está terminado, obvio se dieron cuenta por el título ¬¬... quería publicarlo completo, pero mejor lo partí en 2 porque no queria que pensaran que lo voy a abandonar, sólo que tardare más P Además ya van varias personas que me lo piden y también para festejar que Aline-chan tradujo mi fic al portugues! (GRACIAS!¡!) pueden creerlo? me da mucho gusto que a la gente le haya gustado e intentaré no defraudarles. Y si esperan a que J K Rowling tarde en publicar, por que no a mi?... ok, muy mala, pésima comparación, (sobretodo porque ella es rica y yo no TnT) pero entienden la idea P. Pues, cuídense, si les gustó dejen review, sino también, ojala hayan tenido un 14 de febrero bonito, el mio fue horroroso y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo 

Nia


	17. Boy's Night Out Part II

Capítulo 15

_Habitación 101_

¿Hace cuánto que no se sentía tan bien? Tranquilo, querido, feliz… Saga se encontraba recostado a su lado. Sabía que no estaba dormido, pero se entretenía acariciando los húmedos cabellos en su cabeza, era como si se "dejara querer". Quería que sintiera que estaba ahí con él, que se diera cuenta que existía. Nunca se había permitido ser egoísta, pero Saga le prestaba toda su atención, se preocupaba por él y hacía todo por estar a su lado. Por eso lo quería, talvez lo amaba, pero lo que es seguro que no quería alejarse de él.

Mu se dio cuenta de una sonrisa casi estúpida en sus labios, cosa que aumentó el calor en su pecho y las ganas de abrazar a Saga por debajo de las sábanas para que la calidez se mantuviera. Decidió que en ese momento nada malo pasaría a pesar de no saber qué les espera a ambos.

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

_Habitación 102_

- **Shaka…**

**- Eres mío Fénix… **- ambos intentaban recuperar su respiración normal, después de una "ronda" de demostraciones de amor y de posesión mutua (N/A: vaya que tienen problemas)

Shaka seguía sobre Ikki, disfrutando lo más que pudiera de la posición donde hacía suyo al príncipe. Sabía que esos momentos eran pocos, aunque no se quejaba. Ikki extendió su mano para tender el cuerpo exhausto del rubio sobre su pecho. Al final ganó, pues Virgo adoraba de dormir con el arrullador sonido del corazón del otro. Comenzó a peinar las largas hebras de cabello doradas para mantenerlas fuera de la vista del angelical rostro.

- **¿Ikki?… ¿Qué tanto es para siempre?** – el otro santo respiró aliviado por la cuestión, una pregunta que se había hecho usual entre ellos desde que se conocieron, y cuya respuesta siempre les satisface de sobremanera.

**- Hasta que renazcamos…** - ambos pudieron sonreír tranquilamente, indicando que las preocupaciones actuales no importaban.

- **Ojala que tu hermano no regrese antes.**

- **¿Regresar?**.**¿Regresar de… don… de?** – oh, un truco viejo por parte de Shaka, quien atrapó el pulgar de la mano de Ikki con su boca y comenzó a lamerlo mientras le mandaba una mirada llena de deseo.

- ¿**Quieres**? – dijo el santo de la virgen (N/A¿de donde?) acercando sus labios al oído del santo de Hades con toda la intención de sonar provocadoramente y sonriendo maliciosamente al final – **Te puedo dejar arriba… si quieres...**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

_Habitación 103_

Mente en blanco, sólo sensaciones, ése era el efecto que Camus producía en él. No recordaba por cuanto tiempo estuvieron abrazados solamente, pero en algún momento sintió como el acuariano comenzó a besar su cuello. De ahí en adelante sólo fue Camus y sus manos sobre su cuerpo. Tampoco quiso quedarse sin demostrarle todo lo que sentía por él. Lo empujó efusivamente hacia la cama y tomó por la fuerza aquellos labios que le recibieron con la misma energía. Comenzó a abrir los botones de la camisa del médico para poder sentirlo más cerca. Se sonrojó aún más al notar que Camus hacia lo propio al abrir su pantalón. De alguna manera, ahora él yacía contra la cama, sosteniendo a Camus de la cadera como para que no se alejara.

_Esto era lo que deseaba… TODO lo que deseaba… ¡No!.¡No era todo! Yo lo a__m… yo lo quie… ¿pero y él?_

**- ¡No!. ¡No quiero!. ¡Camus espera!**

Todo se detuvo. Sin embargo no fue por la abrupta interrupción de la excitación a su cuerpo. Fue por su mirada. Esa mirada llena de tristeza que le dirigió Camus antes de alejarse de él y encerrarse en el cuarto de baño. Como si le hubiera roto el corazón…

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

_Habitación 104_

- **Jajaja ¿por eso no te gustan los perros?**

- **¡No es gracioso!. ¿Sabes qué es ser un veterinario que prácticamente odia a los perros?** – dijo el león levantándose del vientre de Kanon donde lo abrazaba para enviarle un puchero.

- **Más bien, que le teme a los perros. Entonces¿qué planeas hacer en tu "vida profesional"?**

- **África** – respondió naturalmente antes de volver a recostar su rostro sobre el santo.

- ¿**África**?

- **¿Nunca has estado allá? La verdad yo tampoco **– rió tristemente – **pero siempre he querido ir a trabajar en alguna reservación con los leones. ¿Muy trillado no?**

**- ... ¿y cuándo irás?**

**- No sé. Existen programas para ir mientras estudio, quisiera intentarlo el próximo semestre... ****¿Quieres ir? **– preguntó con voz baja y con cierto miedo.

- ¿**Cómo**? – no es que no escuchara pero quería estar seguro.

- **¿No te gustaría acompañarme? **– con todo lo que tenía de valor, se levantó para ver a su amante con los ojos llenos de esperanza.

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

_Habitación 105_

_Bueno, de hecho ya no estaban en el hotel..._

Hubo una época en la que consideraba la peor noche de su vida aquélla cuando Fler le confesó que le dejaría pues amaba a su amigo Hagen. Pero descubrió que ese momento había sido desplazado magistralmente por esta noche. Cuando él y Shun llegaron al centro de la ciudad, el dios decidió entrar al antro más lujoso y exclusivo que pudo encontrar. Después de realizar alguna clase de hechizo, hinoptizar a los guardias o algo así, pudieron entrar sin mayor problema. Fue divertido... al principio. Haciendo gala de nuevo de sus poderes, Shun les consiguió bebidas y una mesa, pero inmediatamente fueron a bailar. Todo iba muy bien hasta que alguien se quiso pasar de listo son SU dios de la muerte y…

- **Pod lo menods podíads decid "gacias"** – dijo el cisne intentando callar las carcajadas que tenía el dios por el rostro hinchado del rubio. Caminaban de regreso al hotel y Shun decidió no usar su velocidad para no lastimar más a Hyoga.

- **¿Gracias?**.** ¿Por qué? **– dijo mientras una pequeña voz llamada conciencia le decía en su cabecita que se controlara.

- **Ese sujeto quería sobrepasarse contigo** – se acarició la mejilla abultada y roja al recordar como también se había "sobrepasado" con su cara. – **Sólo intentaba protegerte.**

- **Pero qué estupi… ¿qué dijiste?** – se detuvo de repente mirando los ojos del ruso.

- **Intentó lastimarte y yo sólo quería… protegerte. No iba a permitir que…** - calló cuando sintió su rostro ser tomado entre dos suaves manos.

- **No te preocupes, estarás bien…** - una halo de energía rodeó a ambos y Hyoga comenzó a sentir alivio en su rostro. - **Tienes razón.** – dijo brindando su mejor sonrisa.

- **¿Eh?**

- **Todas las personas que conozco sólo están conmigo porque soy un dios, porque la estrella bajo la que nacieron determinó que su destino era ser uno de mis caballeros. A veces siento que para mi hermano soy una obligación. Apenas y me conoces y... bueno, intentaste ayudarme ¿En verdad... en verdad lo hiciste sólo para protegerme?**

**- Claro que sí, de verdad yo…** - pero su explicación fue interrumpida por un dulce beso.

- **Tenías razón. Gracias.** – de nuevo comenzaron el beso, ahora completamente correspondido y más apasionado. Un sonido de sirenas y una luz fuerte cortaron el momento.

- **Mejor vamonos de aquí.** – Hyoga tomó de la mano al dios y comenzaron a correr para evitar problemas.

Esa noche, en cuanto al dios del Hades, nunca se había divertido tanto. ¿Qué cosas no?

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

_Habitación 101_

Después de pelear contra su sentido del deber y levantarse de la cama para partir temprano, Mu por fin se encontraba listo. Cerró sus maletas, miró hacia donde estaba Saga, aún sobre la cama, observando cada movimiento que realizaba. Decidió que simplemente pedirle que se levantara sería muy aburrido, así que subió a la cama acercándose a gatas hacia géminis. Éste le recibió son un beso y una sonrisa que jamás pensó tener, sobretodo cuando lo profundizaron más.

- **… mejor bajamos ya… **- el médico prácticamente suspiró cuando tuvo la oportunidad, antes de gemir al sentir su cuello invadido por unos tibios labios.

- **…¿por qué?… **- reclamó el santo antes de regresar a su tarea.

- **… porque si no, no me voy a poder detener… **- haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad (y me refiero a toda), se separó de su amante y se dirigió directamente a la puerta mientras arreglaba su camisa.

- **Eres muy malo.** – en un puff patentado por los gemelos, apareció junto a su humano favorito (ya vestido, obvio...) - **¿Nos vamos?**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

_Habitación 102_

Aioria ya se había levantado también y preparaba sus cosas después de un merecido baño. Kanon contemplaba el techo como disfrutando del silencio que desde hacía media hora les rodeaba. Un golpe a la puerta llamó su atención, despertándolos de sus pensamientos.

**- ¿Puedes abrir? **– dijo el león continuando con sus maletas. No recibió respuesta, pero escuchó el cerrojo de la puerta girarse... y gritos, muchos gritos.

**- ¡POR HADES!. ¡KANON!. ¡CÚBRETE LO QUE TE QUEDA DE DECENCIA!** – eso fue suficiente para hacer voltear al griego y ver la majestuosidad trasera de su santo desnuda, además de la furia de su gemelo y la cara entre avergonzada y divertida de Mu voltear hacia otra dirección.

- **¡Pero qué molesto eres!** – usó su cosmos para parecer ropa **– No hay nada que Mu no haya visto antes¿o me equivoco?**

- **¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?**

**- Todo listo, vámonos** – interrumpió Aioria antes de que comenzara otra lucha interminable entre hermanos y que Mu se ahogara en su propia carcajada.

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

_Habitación 103_

_Más bien afuera del cuarto…_

- ... **y¿quién va a tocar?** – el pelilila tragó saliva al pensar en todos los escenarios posibles del enojo de Ikki.

- **Yo creo que es justo que Saga lo haga.**

**- ¿Y por qué tú no Kanon?**

**- Porque… pues… no quiero...**

**- Te estás quedando sin gracia…**

**- Qué cobardes, yo lo haré.**

**- ¡NO! **– los gemelos detuvieron a Aioria a punto de llamar a la puerta.

**- ¿Pero qué les pasa¿por qué me detienen?**

**- Saga tiene razón **– dijo Mu –** deja que ellos lo hagan.**

- **Sí, déjanoslo a nos… ¿nosotros?**

**- Calro Saga, después de todo, son sus caballeros ¿o no?**

**- Pues sí, pero…**

**- Adelante Saga, Mu te lo está pidiendo.** – su hermano le dio una palmada para "animarlo".

- **Pensándolo bien, creo que Saga es el más indicado para hacerlo.** – se les unió Aioria después de recapacitar.

- **Es que…** _de por sí ya tengo precio a mi cabeza…_

- **Tú puedes Saga, aquí estamos para apoyarte** – Mu le sonrió, pero ¿por qué sentía que él y los otros estaban unos pasos más lejos?

- **¡Tú puedes hermano!**

**- Tenermos que irnos ¿qué esperas?**

**- Muy bien, lo haré** – como un soldado resignado se dirigió a la puerta dispuesto a cumplir con su deber. Subió su mano, la acercó a su destino y respiró profundamente una última vez.

- **¡HOLA!. ¡BUENOS DÍAS!**

**- ¡AH!** **.°.** - gritó como niña (si, como niña) el géminis mayor al tener enfrente al santo de la virgen.

- **¿Qué le pasó?**.** ¡Hola a todos!**.** ¿Cómo amanecieron?**

**- Bien, gracias… **- respondieron todos en un murmullo ante la actitud tan positiva y contraria a la del día anterior del santo.

- **¿Qué están haciendo ahí?** – se escuchó la voz del fénix – **Saga, muévete del piso, te pareces a tu hermano.**

- ¡**HEY**!

- **¿Dónde están Milo y el joven Camus? **- Shaka cerró la puerta cuando ambos ocupantes salieron.

**- Justo íbamos a llamar a su puerta** – le respondió Mu.

- **¿Y mi hermano?**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

_Habitación 104_

Milo había escuchado parte de la conmoción del pasillo, pero no quiso moverse de su lugar. Desde que Camus se encerró en el baño, el escorpión estuvo del otro lado de la puerta sin decir nada. De todas maneras no sabía qué decir o hacer. Decidió esperar y se sentó en el piso con la espalda hacia la barrera que le impedía estar con su humano. Sus lágrimas se detuvieron mientras veía los primeros rayos de sol intentar traspasar las cortinas de la ventana. Cómo deseó compartir ese momento con Camus, ver cómo la luz se reflejaría en su rostro y le daría ese tono de azul mar tan especial es sus ojos. Después de escuchar pasos acercándose, comenzó a preocuparse por cómo se disculparía por el estado de Camus. Pero sintió como su espalda perdía su respaldo e inmediatamente miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con la mirada del acuariano.

- **¡Camus!**.** ¿Cómo te sien…?**

**- Lamento haberte preocupado Milo. Ya es tarde, mejor nos reunimos con los demás. **- respondió casi en automático como si lo hubiera pensado previamente.

**- De acuerdo… **- el santo se puso de pie y sin saber qué hacer, sólo miraba en silencio cómo Camus se ponía una camisa limpia y recogía algunas cosas suyas y de su hermano. Justo su mente iba a pensar sobre el paradero de Hyoga cuando se escuchó la voz de Mu al otro lado.

- **¡Camus!**.** ¡Milo!**.** ¡Ya es hora de irnos!**

**- ¡En un momento! **– respondió el santo mientras tomaba las cosas del rubio para ayudar a Camus – **Yo llevaré esto.**

- **Gracias** – dijo aún dándole la espalda – **Milo, hoy conduciré hasta la casa, así que te pido que te sientes atrás por favor.**

- **Sí, como gustes.** – respondió con un gran pesar.

_Habitación 105_

- **No hay nadie…** - dijo Ikki, increíblemente tranquilo, al entrar a su habitación original.

- **Con suerte ya se fue.** – respondió su rubio novio sumamente relajado y sonriendo a más no poder.

- **¿Han visto a Hyoga?** – se escuchó en la puerta contigua haciendo voltear a los ex vecinos de Aioria.

- **¿Tu hermano tampoco está?**

**- La verdad, no lo he visto desde anoche **– respondió Camus con un poco de vergüenza.

- **Deben estar perdidos por ahí **– habló Aioria con le mínima de preocupación... o consideración.

- **Pero ¿y si algo les pasó?**

**No te preocupes Mu, si algo le pasara a Hades – sama habríamos percibido algo a través de su cosmos.** – Saga intentó tranquilizarlo.

- **¿A dónde demonios se habrá ido?**

**Ikki, tranquilo. No es como si hubieran escapado durante la noche a beber y a pervertirse por las calles** – habló virgo cansado de que le prestaran tanta importancia a la desaparición del dios de la muerte.

- **Pues… **- antes de que ambos hermanos mayores comenzaran a realmente considerar la posibilidad, fuertes risas se escucharon dando vuelta por el pasillo.

- **… y entonces ¡Hermano!**.** ¿Q – Qué están haciendo todos aquí?**

**- Esperándolos Hyoga¿Qué más¿en dónde estabas?**

**- Él estaba conmigo **– habló Shun con el mismo nerviosismo que el rubio.

- **¿Y dónde estabas tú?** – preguntó el fénix, ante las miradas atentas al chisme de los demás.

- **Fuimos a... desayunar** – respondió rápidamente Hyoga.

- **Tú no desayunas. **

**- Tú ni siquiera comes.**

**- Eto...** – ante la lógica de sus hermanos se les acababan las ideas.

- **Eso pasó ahora en la mañana, pero ¿en la noche?** – se metió Shaka.

- ¬¬ _Maldito santo de Atena_. **Lo que pasó fue que Hyoga se quedó afuera de su habitación y como Camus no le abría, le ofrecí entrar a mi cuarto...**

**- ¿QUÉ? **– gritó Ikki encendiendo su flameante cosmos a su alrededor.

- **… peeeeero como no quería que TÚ te enfadaras, bajamos a la cafetería que abre toda la noche.**

**- Sí, así fue **– agregó Hyoga, dio gracias porque estuviera con un dios.

- **…**

**- …**

**- …**

**- ¿Qué?**.** ¿es que dudan de mi palabra?** – dijo encendiendo ahora él su cosmos - **¿Escorpión¿Géminis?**

- **No, no¿cómo crees? Nada que ver…** - murmuraban los santos aludidos deseando poder salirse del asunto.

- **Bueno, bueno. Lo importante es que están bien¿o no?** – intervino Mu antes de que se saliera de control – **mejor paguemos la cuenta y emprendamos camino antes de que se haga más tarde.**

**- Mu tiene razón, mejor ya vamonos **– dijo Camus algo cansado de la pelea, otro día uniría los cabos sueltos... o le sacaría la verdad a golpes a Hyoga, lo que sea. Todos recogieron sus cosas o a ayudaron mientras bajaban las escaleras.

- **Por cierto Hyoga **– preguntó Aioria – **esa ropa es genial ¿dónde la conseguiste?**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!! ACTUALICE! no andaba muerta, andaba en exámenes y reparando la compu que mi mamá llenó de virus! jamás pensé que aunke no supiera usar la ortografía en el word si supiera bajar archivos contaminados de internet ¬¬...

y ahora que regreso, me doy cuenta que el sistema de aki sigue siendo horrible con los signos de puntuación a la hora de pasar los textos, sorry por eso tmb

En fin, espero aun keden lectores, mil disculpas y mil gracias porq leen y porque algunos aun me siguieron mandando reviews mucho despues de la ultima vez q subi.

Como hace mucho que no doy gracias apropiadamente aqui van a todos los que me han dejado review!: **DarkGeminiKanon, patin, Shuni-Chan, Hikaru Takemiya, BanZim, Gene, amazona escorpion, maria fernanda maya, fuu-chan, womenvenus..., Gir Ginji, SkoldyloneN, Pastelito, 5Hikaru no Yami5, adyversau, Persefone, Aline-chan, Anytzz, LadyMilo13, hanna tao, Kuramaniac, ****Abata, nohely, La Dama Arual, zodiacal-diosa, AriadnadeAntares, Umi Kou ScorpiusAquarius, angellith23**

y en especial a quienes me tienen en Alert o Favs: **Aline-chan, Persefone, Umi Kou ScorpiusAquarius, angellith23, nohely, patin, ramstar, 5Hikaru no Yami5, Hikary Takemiya, LadyMilo13, Pastelito, Yoros**

**NOTA MUUUUUUUUUUUY IMPORTANTE!¡! **alguien me contactó hace poco por msn, supongo que de esta comunidad porq me preguntaba si escribia en mil disculpas por no responder a tiempo, tngo la mal costumbre de dejar la compu encendida por hrs y regresar aun mas hrs despues, espero podamos platicar como es debido de lo que quieras una proxima vez. Para quien desee platicar: si, ADIOS!


End file.
